KP: Resident Evil, The Monkeys Eye
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Sequel to RE:Apotheosis! Two years after the disaster at Middleton, a villain comes across Umbrella's old experiments and steals them to create a super virus to allow him to rule the world. Kim and Ron head after him but encounter something they know all
1. Saying Goodbye

Greetings again fellow readers! I bring to you, the sequel to my KP: Resident Evil Apotheosis story. So if you want to understand about what is going on, check that story out, it is a mature story so keep that in mind. For those of you who did read the original, I have toned down the swearing of the OC Vin, as he was the only one who actually cursed in the story, so keep that in mind.

Also you should give many thanks to IncrediRaider8 for his added help and joining forces with me on my other story 'Vortex Inducer Strikes Again!' So I have some more free time to get this story out there.

Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney, Resident Evil and all related characters belong to CAPCOM, if what you see does not belong to either Disney or CAPCOM, then it belongs to me. That goes for the character of Vin Pellegrino and miscellaneous characters throughout the story.

* * *

**Kim Possible: Resident Evil; The Monkeys Eye**

**Chapter 1 **

**Saying goodbye…**

Bonnie Rockwaller stood with her two friends at the foot of a large monument, a monument that was dedicated to remember and honor those that were lost two years ago in the Middleton Outbreak. An event that was caused by the Umbrella Corporations virus that had gotten out and affected the townspeople, turning them into mindless zombies that ate the living.

For the past two years that they came here the forecast was the same, overcast, grey, raining and miserable. This time was no different, only it was grayer than the last time they were here on the anniversary of that horrible night.

A night wear so many lost their lives, including people she considered close friends. Tara, Liz, Marcela, Hope, Monique, Josh, Felix, even their teacher Mr. Barkin, gone. All gone…

Two years ago she would have never considered that something this horrible would happen; then again she also didn't think she'd ever be friends with the two that were with her now. Over the past several years she never got along with Kim, she always tried to prove that she was better than the red head, and her friend at the time Ron and his naked mole rat she just insulted on ever chance she could get. But all that changed on that night, it brought them together, forming a bond between them and the other survivors of the night.

They expected that the fourth member of the bond they shared that night would show up, but he didn't. He never did, Vin Pellegrino, the one who risked his own life to save them, someone who didn't even know them at all until that night, someone who came really close to dying trying to save them. The last any of them saw of Vin Pellegrino was that day in court when the verdict against Umbrella was handed down. Sure Kim's computer genius Wade said he was alive but being that they never heard from him for two years it didn't matter, it was like he was dead all the same.

She never expressed to Kim or Ron on why they thought he wasn't here, discussing about that night was something they seldom did, and she certainly didn't want to open up old wounds.

The rain was picking up a bit now, but still they all stood fast, clad in all black without umbrella's (The slightest mention of them got them upset) with their heads bowed down in respect.

Bonnie looked towards Ron and Kim, they were standing to her right and a little ahead of her, Rufus was standing on Ron's shoulder with his own head bowed down. Both their hands were entwined tightly.

Times sure did change since that night. They finished up their remaining month of school at Upperton High, graduated and then got accepted to Upperton University where they started their respective studies. Because of their distance from their new homes (since Middleton was rubble) was so great they all pitched in and got a three bedroom apartment not far from the campus, allowing more of a friendship to form between them. It wasn't long into their first year that Ron asked Kim to marry him, she accepted of course. Even with her head down and in this pouring rain she could see the glint of the engagement ring on her right hand.

After another moment or two in front of the monument, Kim stepped forward and placed a bouquet of Roses at the base of the monument. Ron then took her arm as they started back towards their car; Bonnie pulled her head up and whipped her eyes before she turned to follow them. None of them noticed the unmarked car sitting across the way in the cemetery.

* * *

Across the Cemetery where the monument stood sat Vin in his unmarked car, a lit cigarette in his right hand.

_Two years…_

For the past two years he's done this very thing, sit in his car and watch as those he tried to protect go mourn the loss of all their friends. The wipers beat across the windshield as he watched Kim place a bouquet of roses on the monument as he blew out a ring of smoke.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to not go see them since the incident, but for some reason he just couldn't. Instead he'd sit in the car while they stood there in the rain and watch them. He cursed his cowardice at the moment.

Something deep inside of him prevented him from going up there and joining them, something that had to do with that night, and Umbrella.

At the time he worked for the tyrannical Corporation, and then came Raccoon City, then they upped his pay, then Middleton happened, and now he was in a secret division of the FBI, dealing with all kinds of theft, gene manipulation, and chemical weapons that could alter ones person.

Maybe that had something to do with it, or it could be that he doesn't want to chance having them go through something like that night again like he did. He wouldn't wish what they experienced to be dumped on anyone, let alone relive it again.

He flicked his cigarette out the cracked driver's side window as he watched the trio drive off and exit the Cemetery before he exited the car. He bunched the front of his trench coat close as he walked in the downpour to the monument. He turned towards the memorial plaque bolted to the front of the stone monument, reading it over like he always did.

-THIS MONUMENT IS TO HONOR AND REMEMBER THOSE WHO WERE LOST IN THE MAY 18TH 2006 VIRUS OUTBREAK IN THE TOWN OF MIDDLETON, CO. DEDICATED July 15, 2006-

He turned his gaze up at the large slab of marble that the names of the lost were engraved into. The list had to be in the high thousands, possibly the tens of thousands considering how many people were in the town.

As he stared at the list he brought his right hand up to the marble, brushing his hand against the last few names on the list;

TARA KING-18, MONIQUE WILLIAMS-18, JOSHUA MANKEY-18, FELIX RENTON-18, STEVEN BARKIN-38…

He removed his hand as he came to the other two names on that list, WILLIAM DU-24, BETTY DIRECTOR-40.

He wanted to still be pissed off at those two for what they tried, then again Global Justice wasn't the brightest of the World organizations when it came to…well anything. Of course that night was the last night of the GJ organization; they were formally liquidated after that and placed into various bureaus of the government. Not surprisingly most of their surviving agents went to work with the BATF, causing him to smile a little.

He silently said his goodbyes before he started back for his car; he did have a doctor's appointment with the FBI doctor to take care of.

* * *

It was still raining out when Ron pulled the car into the garage complex. The ride had been unnervingly quiet since they left the memorial, not that Ron could blame anyone as he knew he was having flashbacks to that night since they got there. The walk up to the apartment was just the same, and once they got into the apartment they all split up and headed to their respected rooms…well except for him.

He made his way to the kitchen to get Rufus some cheese which he new the little guy was craving. He placed the plate of cheese on the counter, Rufus immediately snaked his way down his arm and onto the counter, making short work of the cheese block before he laid back and went to sleep.

Ron headed to the bathroom, along the way he checked in on Bonnie who was curled up on her bed watching TV. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, so instead he went on into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. As he exited he went to Kim's room and wrapped lightly on the semi closed door. He waited a few seconds before he pushed the door open, Kim was sitting on her queen size bed staring out the window. He sat on the bed next to her, causing her to look back at him. Their eyes locked, he stared at her emerald green eyes while she stared at his brown eyes.

A lot had happened since that night, some good, some not that good. One of the biggest was that Kim was now Ron's fiancé which made him especially happy. Another big change was Kim herself, more specifically her eyes. When they were in Middleton on that dreadful night she got infected, then healed which opened up a bunch of new problems, specifically that she was now virus enhanced. That and when she let some of the virus power run through her it changed the color of her eyes from green to red. Immediately after they left the town she was under observation by FBI doctors, studying every aspect of her, they even developed a serum that not only gave her more control of her powers, but they also stopped her eyes from changing colors. Ron was initially disappointed because he thought that was kind of cool, but he could understand why she wanted it gone. That and in certain instances the red eyes also scared him.

"You okay?"

She turned back to the window and sighed.

"I don't know, I mean…it seems like yesterday this all happened. I just can't…"

Ron moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's ok Kim; we'll get through this, just like we did then."

She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Thanks Ron"

He smiled; she could always count on him when she was down. She was twisting her engagement ring around on her finger, he watched as she twisted it in and out of the light, making the diamond sparkle in the light.

"You're enjoying that aren't you?"

She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Duh, of course I enjoy it. Besides that finger was looking a little bare before hand"

She started to lean up to give him a passionate kiss when the kimmunicator went off.

Grumbling she pulled out the device and turned it on.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Bad timing?"

"Yeah, a little" She hissed.

"Sorry Kim seems Drakken and Shego are up to something. Your ride should be there in ten."

"Thanks Wade."

* * *

"Welcome Special Agent Pellegrino" Dr. Sal said in a beaming voice.

"What's up doc?" Vin replied, smiling.

"Do you have to do that every time I see you?" Sal asked.

"You know it" He kidded.

"Very well, this way please"

Vin followed the doctor down the hallway towards one of the rooms. He knew what he was going to be in for, he knew from the beginning. It was a little too obvious even for the FBI that he was receiving special enhances shortly after they finished their testing of Kim Possible. Since he was part of the program, and slightly injured at that he jumped on a chance to strengthen himself up.

While the doc's were studying Kim's new powers given to her by the virus, they were also taking some tissue and blood samples, using those as a basis for enhancing an agent. So far the enhancements he received had been for bone strengthening, muscle enhancing, and reflex enhancing. Over the two years he'd been receiving the injections his speed and strength improved, although according to the Dr. Sal today he was getting a different kind of enhancement, one that he hadn't revealed to him.

As they entered one of the many patient rooms in the facility he took his seat on the table while the doctor went to the counter where a vile and a pack of something sat.

"So what's the enhancer today Sal, strength, reflexes, smarts?"

"Actually it's vision" Dr. Sal said as he pulled out a rubber strap and syringe from one of the drawers.

"Vision? That's a new one"

"It's one of our latest creations; this will increase your vision in both day and night, as well as some other things that are classified. Though you should be able to determine what they are eventually."

"Neat…" He said as he removed his coat and rolled his sleeve up.

"What's with the packet there?"

Dr. Sal turned to him, then to the pack.

"This is another of our latest creations, we've been able to create and harness the full extent of the viral powers into small examples that can be ingested to give someone the full power for roughly fifteen minutes. Since you still continue to smoke those rather unhealthy devices of yours…

"We have turned them into a cigarette form, you will be issued about 2 packs but don't use them all at once as we still don't know if there are any long term effects.

"Another thing, don't buy the cigarettes you buy anymore. From now on you're smoking these things" Sal showed another pack of cigarettes, which Vin took and examined closely.

"Air purifiers?"

"Precisely, we've developed for you a cigarette that rebuilds your lungs and can actually increase your lung/breathing capacity"

"Maybe I should start calling you Q, you have a Aston Martin with cool death gadgets on it?" He joked.

"Don't be silly…besides, we haven't worked all the bugs out of it yet"

"That's cool…wait, what?"

"That's not important now, now it's time for your shot" Dr. Sal said as he prepped the syringe.

"Whoopee"

Dr. Sal came over and tied the rubber strip around his bare arm and brought a vein to the surface. Vin gripped the side of the table as he watched the doctor inject the contents directly into his blood. Almost immediately he felt light headed and the room became blurry.

"These effects you're feeling should last about five or so minutes…"

He shook his head, snapping everything back into focus although he was still a little off balance. He hopped off the table, rolled his sleeve over the bandage the doc put over the needle point and put his jacket back on.

"I think I'm good doc, I let you know by tomorrow or so"

"I'll swing by your office tomorrow Vin, don't worry about it"

"Thanks doc"

With that he grabbed the new cigarettes and started back to where he parked the car.

* * *

The past several years had not been good to Lord Montgomery Fisk, especially since he spent a good part of it fleeing from DNAmy, then he was arrested for a long ago monkey icon heist and in jail for a good 10 months. Now he was sitting around his still luxurious mansion in Europe while his monkey minions still went about their training. He recently just gave up evading DNAmy and just went forth with being partners with her, even if that required him do perform 'specific' duties that made him cringe just thinking about them. Another surprise was that the ninja from Yaminuchi, Fukushima was now a part of his plan which was mostly because even with his recommendation all the ninja colleges knew of his betrayal and dismissed him. Fukushima still blamed the 'Outsider' for his current situation, which is why Fisk originally warmed up to the ninja, although his constant use of 'Outsider' was really getting to him.

Something else was getting to him as well. Every time he tried to become the supreme monkey ruler of the world it involved a ancient artifact of some kind, which was usually in a museum that he had to rob. That in turn lead to him having to deal with Kim Possible and his Arch foe Ron Stoppable. He finally buckled down to call the buffoon a Arch Foe because no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, it was still true. They were the only people on the planet that had Mystical Monkey Power, and Fisk wanted to make himself the sole source of Mystical Monkey Power. So he had to find a way to eliminate Ron Stoppable, which he hasn't been able to do.

_Doesn't matter now, I'll become Monkey King then I'll deal with the buffoon…_

Only every time he tried, he still had to fight the buffoon. And every time he was defeated and humiliated. So he had to go about being a monkey king that did not involve ancient text and the such as everyone would expect him to go after. No…

What he wanted was to end up creating a way to become the Monkey King that was similar to the way the ancient texts were supposed to work. And now that he was with DNAmy, he had the manpower to create a formula that will make him the Monkey King and have the entire world bow before him.

He currently had DNAmy searching for a corporation that has the materials they would need, while Fukushima was training with his monkey minions (and doing rather poorly).

Soon he would have what he would need.

* * *

Ok, so the introductory chapter is shorter than my usual chapters. Don't panic, I just don't have a good deal of the first 'slow' half of the story all set in stone, I still have a lot of leeway I have to try and smooth out, which I'm not able to do in the first chapter. Expect some of the answers you have to be answered by the next chapter, and don't expect the Resident Evil stuff till much later in the story (Similar to the first one of the series).

For certain reasons that only I can explain and understand, this will not be a Mature rated story, Ever.

The main reason is that near the end of the first one, the only reason there was a M rating on it was the expicit use of swearing. Sure there was some blood and violence but it should just push the T rating here and not go over the limit. It shouldn't matter anyway, if the storyline is good, who cares how much detail I put into blowing the head off a zombie.

Read and Review, then get a response!

Why a response? Because I feel like leaving a response that's why!


	2. Familiar Faces

Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8 and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Familiar faces…**

"Thanks for the lift Major Johnston!" Kim called as she stepped off the Seahawk Helicopter.

"Think nothing of it Kim, especially after you saved our Carrier in that hurricane!"

"Oh it was no big, anyone could have known about the forty foot wave coming in!" She shouted back before the pilot saluted and lifted off.

"How did you know about that wave?" Ron asked as he and Rufus watched the chopper fade off into the darkening sky.

"Wade helped," She said with a smirk.

"Oh right, so what's the plan?"

"Well, Wade says that their both hold up in a cave not too far from our position…"

"And I'm guessing that we infiltrate their lair and thwart their evil plans again?" Ron interrupted.

"Well, yeah pretty much. Have they gotten so predictable?"

"Hey don't look at me; I'm just the distraction not the problem solver"

"Although their plans haven't really been that…" Kim trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"That what?"

"That, lacking in their usual plans." She finished.

Ron looked at her confused.

"Ever since that night, none of their plans have really seemed all that…evil"

"Oh, ok I gotcha now"

"Come on, Wades directions say their lair is up this way." She started towards one of the closest mountains.

It was a relatively short walk before they were at Drakken's latest lair up in the mountains of Northern California; it was still relatively overcast there as it was back in Upperton which made visibility not so great. The entrance however, couldn't have been more obvious, as it was a normal cave opening with a big blue plate on the inside. It was probably there to serve as a barrier against the elements, and make a relatively nice wall.

"So, how do we get in?" Ron asked as he looked out at the structure.

"Simple, we knock"

"Ok…wait we what?"

Before Ron could protest Kim was already at the small door.

Not soon after it swung open, revealing one of Drakken's usual Red henchmen however he had a straw vaudeville hat on with a 'Vote Drakken 2010' Button on his uniform.

"Are you here to support the Drakken/Shego campaign for the 2010 election?" The henchmen asked.

"Um, no…we're um…" She trailed off, surprised by his appearance and his question.

"…We're just going to look around ok?" She finally blurted out.

"Fine with me, here have some free buttons to show your support" The henchmen said as he handed them three buttons (One for Rufus, which he obviously couldn't wear.)

"Um, thanks" Kim said bewildered as she took the buttons and stepped into the lair.

The place was packed with henchmen all similarly clad with buttons and draped with 'DRAKKEN 2010!' banners. Phones were ringing off the hook, mounds of papers, buttons and other assorted material needed for a campaign littered the once open Lair floor making walking extremely difficult.

"SHEGO!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sound of Drakkens voice.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE BUTTONS!" The belligerent scientist shouted towards the green and black dressed woman.

"Something about 2010 and an election right?" She said, not even looking up from filing her nails.

Drakken drug his hand down his face, still shaking with rage.

"It's supposed to say 'Vote Drakken for 2010', what they say is 'Voit Rappen for 2101'! Did you even read it before you sent them out?"

"I glanced." She replied, still filing her nails.

"Um, ours look good" Ron said, drawing the two's attention to him and Kim.

Instead of being angry that his arch foe was in his lair (again) Drakken seemed somewhat glad.

"Really? Let me have a look at it." He said, eyeing each of their buttons closely.

"I think you might have gotten a bad one doc." Shego said with a smile.

"Apparently" He replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"So this is your current take over the world scheme? You're going to rig a political vote?" Kim said, rubbing her head.

"Of course not, I'm a legitimate candidate for the 2010 Elections for Governor for the state of Wisconsin" Drakken said.

"Wisconsin? Again? I don't get it, what's with Wisconsin?" Ron asked.

"I've always had a fondness for Wisconsin, plus I want to rebuild the Cheese building. I just love cheese"

Ron looked at Rufus on his shoulder and shrugged.

"No argument here"

"So this is all legit? You're not going to secretly take over the state and invade Canada again?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course not, it took me a while…"

"Two years to be exact" Shego interjected.

"…fine, two years to realize that my schemes just weren't working, the closest I got was back at the end of May with those diablo toys."

"And we all know how that ended, a-booyah!"

"So I decided to stake my ruling on a lower scale, and doing it legally of course."

"Ok, so um…just a second…" Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and called Wade.

"Wade, we were called to Drakken's why?"

"Well the materials he had coming in were very suspicious, why?"

"He's campaigning to become Governor in 2010"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Really"

"I though he was going about one of his whack schemes to take over the world"

"Nope, legitimate campaigning"

"Well in that case, sorry for the wild goose chase"

"Don't worry about it Wade, just get our ride back to the room"

"No problem, it'll be there in three"

"Oh, before you go, could you possibly hand out some buttons and banners, it'd be really swell for my campaign image!" Drakken said holding a box full of buttons and banners.

"Uh dude, we're still in Colorado, how is a campaign for California governor going to work in Colorado?" Ron asked.

"Still acting before you think Doc?" Shego asked as she elbowed him gently in the side.

"Oh, I suppose you're right" Drakken said, deflating.

He walked back to the table he was previously at and resumed his campaign.

"So Shego, I thought you liked the evil side of life, yet you're still here" Kim asked.

"Well the pay is still good, plus I love seeing him get so worked up over something as small as a button message." She said with a sly grin.

"So you deliberately screwed up one button just so you could see him get so annoyed?" Kim asked.

"Not just a button, but one of every of his campaign devices, and it's only the one I give him to review! It's so delightfully evil!"

Kim and Ron exchanged worried glances, they never seen Shego this…giddy. Ever. They quickly said their goodbyes and hastily exited the lair to the waiting chopper.

* * *

It was your average day in Government Agent training for Leon Kennedy, he had roughly two more weeks till graduation from the academy and today was weapons and aiming training at a branch of the FBI's office in Colorado. Why their training was in Colorado he didn't know, and frankly he didn't care, he did most of this when he was in the law enforcement academy back in 98, then came Raccoon City. Since them he was in the fight to stop Umbrella, up until he was offered by a Government agent to apply for the secret service. That was two years ago, now he was in the last legs of training.

"Get to your stations and get your targets out there!" Their instructor barked.

He sighed again as he sent his target down range. Why did he have to do this again? He already had more than enough firearms training when he was in Raccoon City, then again in New Mexico at the second Umbrella facility, yet here he had to go through the firearms certification again.

The goal was simple, put two clips of ammo on the target as quickly and accurately as possible. Simple enough, especially for someone with his experience, he started loading up the magazines for his Glock 40 handgun that he'd grown accustomed to.

He placed one magazine down on the table next to the gun and picked up the next one. As he started loading that one he noticed someone who was standing in the doorway to the range, he couldn't tell who it was as the lights were low; leaving the figure clouded in shadow the only illumination was the lit cigarette that glowed in his hand. He turned his attention back to the magazine, they'd start the test shortly anyway.

* * *

Vin took another drag of these new lung repairer cigarettes the doc gave him as he watched the recruits get ready for their weapon test. He found the new cigs to be surprisingly good; maybe becoming a chain smoker wasn't that bad of an idea now.

One of the recruits noticed him, but turned back to his weapon. This was one of the things he enjoyed to do in his free time, especially since he was heading home after this test was done. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who it was, he relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Still trying to see if any of them come close to breaking your record?" The agent asked.

"That's why I'm standing here Frank, you know me I can't leave well enough alone" Vin said smiling.

Agent Frank Banner worked in the same field as he did and they were unofficial partners from time to time. They got along well enough to become friends, although he was friends with most of the guys in his branch of the FBI. Frank also knew him well enough to know he was really here to see if any of the rookies could beat or even come close to his record on the firing range. Even though he posted the record for marksmanship almost two years ago with an 8 shot .45 caliber handgun; no one since then has come close to his score using the standard issue 18 round handguns. The test was exactly the same every time, and still no one came close.

"Well here's your chance to gloat again, they're about to start." Frank said, crossing his arms.

"We'll see"

"Oh come on, you say that every time and every time it's the same result!" Frank argued.

He just shrugged, moments later the test started. The room became filled with the noise of firing weapons for a good 50 seconds before it was all quiet. The instructor started going down the lines, giving off 'goods' to everyone.

A 'good' was an acceptable grade in the firearms training, acceptable was a barely passing grade; poor was…well, poor. The best was an excellent, but so far no one even got a 'very good', that is until they came to one recruit near the center.

"Kennedy, very good, very, very good, this is almost an excellent"

Frank turned to him with a surprised expression on his face, Vin mirrored his expression.

"Let's have a look shall we?" Vin whispered before he started over to the instructor.

A small crowd was forming around the booth where the instructor was, he could already hear the praises being dished out by all the other recruits as he neared the instructor.

"That's an excellent, there's no way that's not an excellent!" One of them exclaimed.

"Hey Leon, maybe you could challenge the guy who holds the record here!" another said.

"Yeah, I heard it hasn't been beaten in over two years, think you could do it?" One near the front said.

"It shouldn't be too hard" Someone said at the center. He took this opportunity to speak.

"Shouldn't be too hard to what?"

Immediately the chatter quieted as all eyes turned to him. He now had a good view of the one who received the rating; it was the same one who looked over at him before the test started.

The instructor nodded before he spoke.

"Special Agent Pellegrino, this is Leon Kennedy"

He held his hand out, Kennedy eagerly shook it.

"So you think you could beat my record?" Vin asked.

Leon shrugged a bit,

"I honestly don't know, I haven't seen your score but I might be able to."

Vin nodded.

"Let's see what you got" He said before he stepped up to the target sheet.

He nodded his approval.

"Nice grouping, just off on a few spots but that's good."

"Thank you sir."

"Best of luck, you still have a ways to go to beat my record" He said, smiling before he walked away, there were a lot of 'oooo's' coming from the other recruits as he left.

"Coming off a little 'big-headed' don't you think?" Frank asked.

"He's good; I've seen that kind of grouping before"

"Really? Where at?"

"Get me this Kennedy's file; I want to check his background"

"Um, you know those are classified right?"

"We have the clearance to override that, you know that. Get that file on my desk first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ah, sure thing"

Before he could ask why again, Vin turned and headed on out towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Oh monkeykin's!"

"I've told you repeatedly not to call me that!" Montgomery Fist shouted over at DNAmy.

"Sorry Sweetum's but I've found something that should pertain to your monkey ruler search!" She said, gleaming.

"Fine, just show me!" He grumbled as he followed her over to the computer.

"See! This company created all the things we would need in order to make you the monkey king and rule the world!"

He sat in front of the computer terminal and started reading, the Corporation's name stuck out at them, and he immediately remembered from where.

"Amy, this Company got shut down by the Government two years ago! They don't exist anymore!" He said, annoyed at the waist of his time.

"True sweetie, but just look at what they've been able to develop!"

Sighing again he turned back to the article on the screen and began reading it. He was astounded, in the time the company was in operation they've developed several different serums that changed people into mindless zombies, super creatures with incredible strength, and Tyrants of tremendous size and strength that were virtually unstoppable.

His mood quickly changed from annoyance to intrigue.

"Amy, get me as much information on what they were able to develop and if possible a list of everything they've created. This could be useful yet."

* * *

Vin cranked the wiper switch to the next highest setting as he continued down towards his home. Today was a rather gloomy day from the start, the rain, the lightning, the usual trip to the memorial; it really brought him down much like he was before the incident in Middleton. But since then things have changed, and he actually was looking forward to going home.

He turned down his block into one of the newly finished Town house complexes built in the suburb of Upperton, the area was furnished roughly 2 and a half years ago and with his salary at the time (even now) he bought a home outright. He pulled up to the front of his house looking at it out his side window, smiling when he saw the blue Explorer sitting in the driveway. He could never actually park his work car in his own driveway, although his personal car was sitting in the garage never really getting any use. He slid the car into park and trekked up the steps to the front door.

As he closed the front door behind him he quickly turned to the alarm system and reset it, before he stepped down into the basement, hopefully before she realized he was home.

The basement was his own personal sanctuary/memorial to the events of two years ago; a large gun case was on one of the walls, housing most of the weapons they all had to use that night.

The Springfield, both Thompson's, even the badly damaged AR-15 he carried throughout the night. He also had a bunch of the handguns they used as well, including one of his own black stainless Springfield .45's (the other he still uses for active duty). In the surrounding cases were clippings from newspapers on the Raccoon City and Middleton incidents, Trial updates and so forth.

He took his long trench coat off and draped it over one of the chairs; he followed it with his gun harness and gun belt. The last thing that went on the chair was his new pack of cigarettes, and then he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Vinnie, is that you?"

"Yeah its me Jess"

Jessica Heart, his live in girlfriend for just about a year and a half, of course he'd been seeing her for almost two years. He met her at some party some of his FBI buddies dragged him to shortly after his first day, she was there for a bachelorette party and by some sheer luck they met and hit it off. She was the one that gave him a reason to be happy, to forget about the hell he used to go through on a daily basis, as well as a great person to be there when he let his past come out of its corner he shoved it in. She worked not to far from his office as an assistant to a legal attorney that dealt with a lot of 'high priority' cases.

To him she was beautiful, a bright smile that lit up the room, long brown hair that had a natural tint of red to it, and sparkling blue eyes. They had the occasional spat that couples usually have in a relationship that long, but they always worked through it.

She rushed over and enveloped him in a hug before they kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Better now that I'm with you"

"You always say that cheesy line how was your day, really?" She said rolling her eyes.

"It was good; someone finally might be close to breaking my record"

"Get out!"

"I'm serious, he's good, and he was only off by two shots. The closest I've seen anyone get"

"How long have you held that record, two years?"

"Yep, I'll be glad when someone breaks it too, I can't stand all the publicity" He said as he started back up towards the kitchen for a snack, Jess followed him up.

"What publicity? Aren't you in a secret branch of the FBI?"

"Yeah but co-workers always rib me for holding the top spot, like it's some holy grail like honor"

She crossed her arms and smiled.

"You're just jealous that someone might finally be better than you"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"ARE TO"

"Are To"

"Am Not…Dammit! You did that again!"

"Did what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, I know what you did"

"You know you enjoy it when I trick you" He said smiling as he made himself a sandwich.

"Am not"

"Are to" He started laughing.

"We are so not going through this again." She replied giggling.

"Even though you secretly want to"

"Yeah right, whatever"

With that she turned and headed back upstairs while he finished his sandwich off. He then went upstairs himself. She was in her room reading a book; he glanced over at her before he went to freshen up before bed. She looked so cute curled up under the sheets like she was. He shook his head as he went in to the bathroom.

"Goodnight sweetie, see you in the morning" She said as he exited the bathroom.

"Goodnight, sleep good"

"Always do"

He shut the door as he entered his bedroom. This had become the normal night for them, even though they were living together they kept separate bedrooms, she didn't want to cross that line just yet, and he didn't really want to cross that line yet either. He was more than happy to have her with him than to actually be sleeping together, although if things went the way he wanted, they would be doing that in the near future anyway.

He draped his fresh clothes on top of the dresser before he climbed into bed and opened up the top drawer on his nightstand, pulling out the small velvet box.

"When the time is right…" He whispered to himself before he turned the light off and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the delay folks; a lot is on my plate as of now so don't expect this or any of my stories to be updated on a regular basis. Over a week of working on this and I've gotten this much done. This is going to be a long one at this pace.

I'm not giving up on writing, I just have a lot to take care of this time around, so instead of hammering out a chapter in one sitting on a regular basis, I'm doing a little bit every day and so far its been over a week since the first chapter was posted. So just keep that in mind.

Read and Review as always, and get a response from me!

Within another chapter or two we'll get to some of the Resident Evil like action, so bear with it if non-stop action is what you were expecting.


	3. Evil Among Us

Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8, dartblade, Longsworder, whitem, and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Evil among Us**

Fist stayed at the computer all night without getting to sleep, his eyes transfixed on the screen of information on the Umbrella Corporation.

The wealth of information he received intrigued him that much more, genetic testing, super virus's that could manipulate someone to a mindless drone, super soldiers, attack plants…it was all there.

He was now firmly bent on using Umbrella technology in his quest to become the supreme monkey ruler, there was just one problem.

All of the information he discovered indicated that the samples of the viruses themselves were either destroyed or MIA, so he could not use an already existing virus they developed to take over. But this did little to concern him, as he was with one of the world's top Bio-geneticists and she could easily use the gathered materials to create a better, superior virus to use for his quest.

"Amy dear, could you come here a minute?" Monty asked, inside he really wanted to reach for addressing her in a sweet manor, but a Monkey man's got to do what a monkey man's got to do.

"Yes Monkeykins?"

"You can use some of this company's materials and research to create a new kind of virus that would work well with my plans right?"

"Sure thing honey-bunny, Just get me some access to their files and I can determine exactly what we need from them"

"Perfect, I'll print out their files for you to go over."

"Just one question Monty, how do you plan on getting the materials we need? They're all locked up in a Federal warehouse?"

"You seem to underestimate my Amy, the monkey ninjas and I, know what to do"

* * *

Just like he asked Leon Kennedy's file was sitting on his desk when he showed up for work at 9:30am (Hi branch operated on banker' hours, more or less). Vin eased himself into the comfortable chair as he picked the file up off the desk and started thumbing through it.

Yesterday he saw something in that Kennedy, his aim, it seemed so…familiar. He had to see what this kid did before he tried out for the secret service.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, in fact it was halfway down the first page in big capital letters.

"…RACCOON CITY INCIDENT…"

That's what grabbed him, where as most of the other recruits aimed for the upper-body and some extremities to take the suspect down, Kennedy went for the head and to permanently take the suspect down, much like he had to do in Raccoon and in Middleton. It was what also kept him up on record as he was originally the only one who went for the kill, and always got it. Kennedy was much like him, accepts two of his shots were low and would not have been fatal. One was on the edge of the neck, the other in the shoulder, still good shots, but when compared to his target silhouette it was two shots too many. All of his had struck the head; a couple even went through the previous bullet's holes.

He'll have to put in high commendations for this Leon Kennedy; he will become a valued member of the Federal Government, even though he was going into a different branch. Just as he was finishing thumbing through Kennedy's file Frank came up to his desk with another file.

"We've gotten several more hits on the feeler sites" Frank said as he dropped the folder on Vin's desk.

Once the Umbrella Corporation was shut down for good, the FBI took most of the information the of what the company did (Save for some of the more sensitive materials) and placed them on a number of websites with the sole purpose of finding dangerous criminals that they usually couldn't track. They would head to the sites and poke around, although what they didn't know was they effectively pinged the FBI main office with their location, providing the FBI to warrant a full background check on the home/workplace and see if there is any note-able criminal activity in your history and arrest said person if there is (a 10 year old juvenile case would warrant having the Feds just keep a eye on you for a month). Illegal? Probably, did they give a damn? Hell no, when it came to any form of biological warfare using Umbrella material, all your rights as a citizen have officially been revoked, making it perfectly legal. Of course, that wasn't a written down code they had to abide by, but each agent in the wing knew what was at stake.

"So, it gets at least one or two hits a day, usually by some curious high schooler. What makes this any different?" Vin asked as he placed the Kennedy file on the desk and picked up the one Frank dropped off in front of him.

"The difference is that all the hits in the last 24 hours have come from the same location and that they've been on there for extended periods of time" Frank said as he took a seat at his desk across from Vin.

That was peculiar in itself, and something inside of him warned him of where this could end up going. He opened the file, every page that the suspect looked at had come up there was a pretty good stack of paper in the folder too so they obviously were very interested in Umbrella. Granted it could still just be some kid doing a project for school, it was still May after all. But as he scanned further, all of the cases of students doing reports never spent this much time on the pages dedicated to Umbrellas work with viruses and other serums that they accidentally used to turn the population into zombies. This was starting to get a bad vibe out of him already.

"You have a location and the names of residents?" Vin asked as he turned to another page.

"We've tracked it to a mansion in northern Europe that is currently owned by a Lord Montgomery Fiske"

Vin's blood ran cold as he momentarily froze upon hearing that name.

_Not good, this is not good…what would Ron say? Five hundred miles of Bad Road?_

He closed the folder and handed it off to Frank again before he started scribbling on a note pad.

"Frank, I want you to send the a copy of this folder to this address as soon as you can. Get in touch with the security at the warehouse in Lowerton and have them triple their security."

"Sir?" Frank asked, sounding confused.

"Just do it Frank, the higher ups already authorized the transaction of important materials to this location so don't worry about it."

He tore the paper off the pad and handed it to Frank.

"Go, we've got a lot of work to do now"

"Uh…sure thing sir"

Frank walked away from Vin as he picked up the phone on his desk, bewildered by his partner's actions. He looked down at the note and the address Vin scribbled on it, the address itself caused him to raise a eyebrow, but he trusted what he said and went about to send the information out.

* * *

Wade was sitting behind his monitors going over any jobs that came in for Kim, Ron and Bonnie. Since the events in Middleton two years ago, the two recruited Bonnie into the team, especially after they found out how good she was with a computer. She and Wade usually worked together doing computer related things for the team, jamming other frequencies, hacking into secret files and satellites, the usual. Bonnie proved to be a valuable asset to the team, allowing Wade to deal with some of the harder files where she took care of the easier stuff.

One of the screens lit up, indicating a incoming message. He clicked on the link after he scanned it for incoming viruses or worms, noticing that the message originated from a Federal account.

---"Wade, its been a while I know, but this find warrants me contacting you and the others, one of your old nemesis's is up to something very bad and you should be on alert, just like the rest of us at HQ are now. Let's see what he's up to and stop him before history repeats itself a third time.

Sincerely,

Special Agent Vin Pellegrino FBI"---

Wade stared at the screen in surprise, he knew he was alive still but he never even contacted them at all in the past two years, yet now out of the blue he contacts him with something that would make anyone else wonder if he was on drugs. He noticed the attached file in the email and downloaded it and brought it on screen.

"Uh oh"

He dialed up a the familiar frequency soon after he scanned the file.

* * *

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim groaned as she stirred from her slumber and grabbed the blue device off the night stand.

Yawning she turned the screen on.

"Wade, do you have any idea what time it is? Ron and I have a class tomorrow"

"Sorry Kim, but I just received a tip that Monkey Fist is up to something, something very dangerous that we all know too well."

"Wade, just tell me what he's up to"

"He's been doing a lot of research on all of Umbrella's previous activities; he might be planning something diabolical to take over the world!"

Now Kim was fully alert as the information sunk in. Monkey Fist was researching Umbrella's old files; she started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Keep us posted with any updates Wade, if it even remotely involves monkeys I want to be contacted, got it?"

"I'll dig up what I can from my source, for now I'm sending you a copy of the file I have so far. I'll have some more for you in the morning."

"Thanks Wade"

She turned the device off and gently placed it back on the night stand. Her head ran every possible scenario as to what might happen if Fist was able to create anything off of Umbrella's work, and it scared her. She was already affected by the effects of one of their viruses, but what if he creates something stronger? She shuddered on the thought.

She felt a arm wrap around her waist,

"Bad dream?" Ron asked sleepily from his pillow.

"Kind of, I'll explain it to you when we get up in a couple hours" She said as she lay back down and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Across the world in a remote school in the mountains of Japan, Sensei, the master at the Yaminuchi Ninja School sat cross-legged in meditation; to either side of him were his two top students, Yori and Hirotaka. Behind them was the rest of the student body all in meditation for the morning before they started on the dragon course.

Sensei slowly opened his eyes; he'd just received a vision of something evil, something that could alter the world as they knew it, something that involved monkeys. Hirotaka and Yori sensed something unusual and opened their eyes, looking at Sensei, who sensed that the two were watching him spoke.

"I sense a disturbance in the force…"

"Sensei?" Yori asked, puzzled.

"My apologies Yori, I saw Episode III last night on satellite. But I sense the world is in grave danger."

"What is it master?"

"Monkey Fist is up to something that could alter the world as we know it, something that could make everyone on the planet his slaves."

Yori gasped, the idea of anyone having such power was bad enough, but Monkey Fist was a whole other game.

"Sensei, Monkey Fist must be stopped!"

"Indeed he must Yori, but we do not know if he has the means to do this yet. We must be on guard. You shall go to his mansion and keep him under surveillance, do not let him out of your sight. Is that clear Yori?"

She bowed slightly,

"Yes Sensei, I will not fail you"

"Go at once, time is of the essence."

Yori vanished soon after; Hirotaka approached Sensei with concern and disappointment in his eyes.

"Master Sensei, should I have accompanied her to watch Monkey Fist?"

"It is not possible Hirotaka, Yori has proven herself before on her surveillance of people, and you and anyone else would get in her way. Besides you're needed here more than with her."

"Understood Master Sensei" Hirotaka bowed slightly before he turned back to his original place.

Sensei remained standing, watching the direction that Yori vanished in, wishing her the best of luck.

* * *

"Ok, thank you Colonel, bye"

Vin placed the receiver back on its place on the phone. He just finished talking to one of the Colonels who were the head of security at the Lowerton Warehouse where the Government kept most of its confiscated materials, including several of Umbrella's materials. That night the security on the warehouse was to be doubled, he even gave the guards permission to shoot on sight. Vin wasn't going to take any chances with one of Kim's villains who wanted the Umbrella material, if he happened to get killed then so be it.

He checked his watch; it was 3:20 in the afternoon. There was little more for him to do as far as Monkey Fist was concerned. He already had the FBI's file on him and anyone who would associate with him; some were dead ends, such as his butler. But two others were more than likely working with him according to their backgrounds and last known whereabouts. A young Ninja school drop out known as Fukushima was last seen in the area of Monkey Fists mansion three weeks ago and was considered dangerous. The other was a Bio-geneticist, who answered to DNAmy, she was considered extremely dangerous in this scenario with her background. If it was possible to take her out of the equation early on they'd be able to set Fist's plans back enough to give them a chance to close in on him.

As it was they couldn't make a move on Fist. His branch of the FBI was able to get around most laws in order to do their job, but Fist was under Diplomatic Immunity so he wasn't to even be considered for something like he was. But where others were limited from stopping someone protected by Diplomatic Immunity, his branch was free to pounce on them if they step foot of FBI controlled property, which was one secret weapon in their disposal. For now though they were stuck using several different satellites in the area to observe his residence.

The phone on his desk started to ring; he picked it off the receiver.

"Special Agent Pellegrino speaking."

"_Vin, it's me Wade"_

Vin sat up straight in his chair,

"Wade? How the hell did you get this number?"

"_How do you think? You guys should really get some better security systems in place there"_

"Ok, I'll make a note of that" Vin scribbled it down on a notepad.

"So why are you calling me Wade?"

"_Because you contacted me on what Monkey Fist may be up to"_

"If you're looking for any additional information you're out of luck, what you've got is what we've got. We're still investigating to see if he will make a move"

"_Yeah, but I thought you guys locked all the confiscated Umbrella materials away?"_

"They are locked away, but anyone who is a novice at hacking could easily find out where the warehouse for the materials is, which is in Lowerton. I've already contacted the Colonel in charge of security there and their shifts will be doubled. They've also been given the command to shoot anyone on site."

"_Isn't that a little extreme?"_

"With these Materials on the line, I'm not going to take any chances, besides, that would already constitute trespassing on Government property giving us the clear to do so."

"_Fine, why aren't you guys moving in on Fist now though?" _

"All we have is circumstantial evidence so we aren't authorized to go in there guns blazing. All we can do is watch and wait for him to make a move"

"_So why did you alert me? Sounds like you've got everything under control" _

"I like having backups Wade, you know that. You guys are back up, how soon could you get them to the Warehouse in Lowerton?"

"_Roughly 2 minutes, why?" _

Because if Fist is going to strike the warehouse, we will probably need your assistance in stopping them. That and our reinforcements would get there in 5 minutes."

"_Understood. I'll keep them on alert."_

"See that you do Wade, I'll send any new findings over to you."

He put the phone back on the receiver and typed in the code for one of their satellites watching Fists mansion.

The place was huge, spanning over 5 square acres it was the size of a hotel. There was something going on in one corner of the grounds, he input the code to zoom in. Thanks to several million dollars to upgrade out of date satellites, he was able to zoom right in on the activity, which was a group of monkeys training with two humans working with them, and one giant gorilla.

He pulled up the file on DNAmy again, scanning through it, he found what he needed. Two years ago she genetically mutated herself with gorilla arms and feet, giving her the appearance of a giant gorilla. The others were easily identified as Fukushima and Monkey Fist.

"I'm watching you monkey boy…" He whispered to himself before he cut his connection.

* * *

The longer it takes me to type these chapters up, the shorter they get. Err…

Well, pretty soon we will be getting to some action, look for it in the next chapter, and then on. Maybe some hints as to what will happen later on, who knows.

Read and Review, then get a nice happy response! Or as happy as I can sound.


	4. The Monkeys Move

Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8, dartblade, Longsworder, whitem, Cold-Chaos, Zarantan, and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**The Monkeys Move**

"Come on, come on…what are you up to?" Vin said through gritted teeth as he watched the satellite link he had on Fist's mansion.

It had been two whole days of watching the residence; and so far nothing. Stakeouts were always a very frustrating part of the job which he was glad didn't happen that often.

He'd update Wade on what was going on, just like he promised only there wasn't much to report. Fist and crew had been indoors most of the two days, usually frequenting between the large dojo and meeting room to their respective sleeping quarters. At least that's what the thermal imaging told them.

It was getting close to four and he'd have to leave soon, he wanted tonight to be that special night between him and Jess so he'd have to prepare to get everything just right. However that also meant he'd be away from his duty, and even though he was already pardoned for his 'plan' he still couldn't shake the feeling of abandoning his post.

Grumbling he started to zoom out, stopping when the thermal image rested on the entire Mansion compound, picking up all the surrounding wildlife.

"All set to go pop the question Boss?" Frank asked as he came to relieve him.

"I'm not your boss Frank, and yes I'm all set…I hope" He added nervously.

Like any normal human being (even though he wasn't really normal anymore thanks to the enhancements) he was petrified of what he was planning on doing and if it went right. But these kinds of things you really just have to wing it and hope for the best.

"I'm positive she'll say yes there buddy. You've got nothing to worry about here."

"Well…maybe you're right"

"Hell I know I'm right, I've been married for 3 years and I know exactly what you're going through right now. You'll do fine" Frank added, giving Vin a healthy slap on the back.

He smiled; glad he had friends like Frank to help him for something this big.

"Ok, I'm ready. You know the drill for the next six hours right Frank?"

"Absolutely, watch for any suspicious activity and then alert our boys at the warehouse. Piece of cake."

Frank turned to the monitor just as Vin was getting up to leave.

"Hey, what's this here?"

"What?"

"There's a large heat signature on the edges of the compound." Frank pointed to the area.

"Probably just a bear or something that wandered too close, nothing to worry about."

"I don't think so chief, that doesn't look anything like a bear, or any wildlife for that matter."

Vin turned back to where Frank was pointing; focusing in on it with the satellite he saw that it was no wildlife. Someone was camping out on the edge of Monty Fist's property, just laying there, watching.

"I'll alert the boys" Frank said as he picked up the phone, Vin held up his hand.

"Not yet,"

"Sir?"

"We don't know who that is or what they're doing, for all we know its some protesters from PITA arguing over his use of Monkeys. Identify who it is and their intent."

"Yes sir."

Vin increased the magnification on the satellite image to its maximum, getting a clear image of the person perched above Fist's mansion. It was already dark over that part of the world but with the help of his enhanced vision, he saw that the person was clad head to tow in black garb, similar to a stealth suit, but it was hard to tell for sure.

He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a specific number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was just logging into a satellite frequency that the FBI was using to track Fist when the phone line started ringing. Startled, he picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"_Wade, it's me" _

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Vin's voice.

"What's new?"

"_We've got a prowler outside of Fist's mansion grounds, if you're finished hacking into our database you should see what I'm talking about"_

Usually Wade would argue that he wasn't actually hacking them but Vin knew how he got his information so it would be a moot point.

He brought the image up on his main screen, seeing exactly what Vin was talking about. Almost immediately he recognized the profile and the clothing.

"No worries Vin, if memory serves me that's Yori."

"_Who?"_

"Yori, a student of the Yaminuchi school of Ninjitshu"

"_Huh, never heard of it"_

"It's a secret Ninja school"

"_Ah, got it. Thanks for that Wade, I'll tell the boys to ease off" _

"Right, later Vin"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vin placed the phone back on his hanger and turned to the anxious Frank.

"Who is that you keep calling with this information?"

"A friend who knows his business with regards to Montgomery Fist is who"

"Have I met them?"

"No but you probably know of him, after all how many pre-teen super geniuses are there in the world"

"You're kidding right?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, the figure is a no worry, but if Fist moves then alert the boys, then call me when it's over. I got to go"

"Right, best of luck tonight sir!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:15PM**

"I'm serious Ron; Monkey Fist is up to something that screams bad road."

"Kim, I already know Monkey Fist is bad road, monkeys are still evil you know."

"But Monkey Fist and Umbrella technology is even worse than that Ron, we have to be on alert"

"I'm always on alert KP"

They had just gotten out of their afternoon class and were walking back to their apartment when they came across Bonnie, who was coming from her separate class.

"You guys hear the latest from Wade?"

"Sure did Bonnie, we have to be alert with him wanting Umbrella technology" Kim said.

"Not that, someone's overlooking Fist's mansion and it's that Asian girl that had the crush on Ron."

"Wait, you mean Yori is watching Fist?"

"That's her name? Well yeah she is then."

"But, what is Yori doing there?" Kim asked.

"Don't look at me, I'm just passing on what Wade told me" Bonnie replied as they continued towards their apartments.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm not getting a very good feeling about today"

"I don't think any of us have a good feeling about this Ron" Kim said as they reached their apartment complex.

"No not about this, but about today. I feel like whatever he's planning is going to go down today you two"

"Well we don't know for sure Ron, so until we get the call from Wade we just have to be prepared for the call" Bonnie said as she dropped her book-bag on the hall floor.

"I'm serious!" Ron said, annoyed at Bonnie's seemingly dismissal of his feeling.

"So am I Ron"

"Oo, burn" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Quiet you, no cheese for you!"

"Aw"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:15PM (England time, 5:15 Col, local time)**

"Hmm….yes, yes this will be perfect" Fist muttered to himself.

For the past two days he had not only been researching everything he could on Umbrella, but he'd put everyone in training to prepare for their eventual assault on the warehouse that held the materials. Everyone trained, the monkey ninjas, DNAmy, Fukushima, everyone till it went off flawlessly in practice.

"Are we all set Sweet-ums?"

Fist shuddered slightly as he pulled a fake smile and turned to her.

"Almost Amy, just give me a few more minutes."

He surveyed the map he had printed up of a satellite image of the warehouse, he marked off all of their possible entrances and exits and he was running over the plan again in his head.

"Master Fist"

Growling to himself he looked up at Fukushima.

"What is it dear student?"

"Sir, I know we went over this already but just for the sake of making sure, what is our strategy if the Outsider and his female companion show up?"

_It's Ron Stoppable you ninja jackass…_He thought as he looked Fukushima in the eye.

"We will split them and deal with them till all of the materials are safely out of the warehouse and in our jet, got it?"

"Yes Master" Fukushima turned and started back to the rest of the monkey ninjas.

"And Fukushima…" Fist called, causing him to turn back.

"Don't screw this up"

Fist really couldn't be angry with Fukushima, but he was proving to be just so bad in all of the training he went through. He could hold his own with one of the monkey ninjas, but that was only one. He did try though, and a distraction may be what he needs in something like this.

"Ok, come on everyone, to the Banana Jet. We've got some materials to get"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank grabbed himself another cup of coffee as he started back to his desk and the monitor that had the view of Fist's estate.

Just as he sat back in his chair the image on the screen started fading in and out till it eventually turned into static.

"Ah Christ, Bill what's going on with the satellite?" He asked the electronics guru.

"Satellite has gone out of range; give me another 5 minutes to get another one triangulated on the site"

"You've got three to get us back up and running."

Frank was getting worried, he knew that this Fist character had a supersonic banana shaped jet aircraft in his possession, (they couldn't really stop someone from buying two of the Concorde's engines after they were retired and auctioned off.) and he could easily get to the warehouse in a matter of hours.

The minutes started ticking by, making Frank drum his fingers impatiently across the desk.

"Satellite is back up chief"

"Bout time…" He muttered under his breath.

The screen came back to life revealing everything as it was before. Everything was quiet before hand and it still looked like that was the case. What he didn't notice was that the figure that was watching from the edge of the Fist's property was no longer there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori hiked down the side of the steep hill towards her rental car. She had just witnessed Monkey Fist's jet take off into the night, she was able to plant a small tracking device on the craft before it sped away. She was disappointed that she couldn't stow away on the jet, but at least she would know where he was heading.

She stowed her gear in the car before she brought up the tracking screen, to see where Fist was going. As of now he was starting across the Atlantic Ocean heading for America. She didn't know exactly where he was planning on going, but she had a good idea.

She brought out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers.

"British Airways? I'd like to book a flight to Denver please…"

After some typing on the other end she had her answer,

"…Next plane leaves in 3 hours, good, thank you"

She shut her phone as she climbed in the car and headed for the airport.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:45pm **

"…just another 15 minutes and it'll be all done." Vin said as he checked on the chicken he was cooking for his surprise dinner. So far everything was going perfectly; he just had to wait for Jessica to come home.

He stepped out on the front porch and lit one of his special cigarettes, the doctor told him he really didn't need to keep smoking them as they've already rebuilt a majority of his damaged lung tissue, but he still couldn't kick the habit, he was sure he was going to have to soon enough but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

It was turning out to be a very lovely night, the sun was setting in a beautiful orange color and twilight was starting to set in, painting the sky in a vast expanse of colors that made it look like an oil painting.

Just as he finished his cigarette he saw Jess's blue Explorer turn into the driveway. He tossed the spent cigarette into the rocks on the side of the steps as he headed down to greet her.

"Hi honey" He said cheerfully as he opened her door for her.

"Hi" they shared a quick kiss before she got out of the truck.

"So what's the occasion?"

"What occasion?" He asked innocently.

"Oh don't start with that, all these times you've beaten me home you have some special event you're planning"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do, so what is it this time"

"You'll just have to wait" He said smiling as he opened the front door for her.

She eyed him suspiciously as she entered the house, gasping as she came to the top of the stairs.

Vin had the entire dining table arranged with their best table cloth and place mats, along with two long candles which capped off the elegant center piece for the table, making everything so romantic.

"I take it you like it?"

"Of course I do!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

"Sweetie, while I enjoy this, I need to get the chicken out of the oven"

"Oh, right"

She placed her coat in the closet as he retrieved the chicken from the oven, the smell was invigorating, obviously cooked in her favorite marinade, teriyaki.

"Mmm, smells delicious"

"I hope it does, wait till you see what's going with it"

Sure enough, he placed some slices of chicken breast on her plate with Mashed potatoes, white corn, and steamed vegetables.

"Enjoy" He said as he held her chair for her.

"I know I will" She purred.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something's not right…" Frank said aloud.

"Sir?"

"There's nothing going on here, give me thermal imaging!" Frank barked.

Within seconds the screen changed from regular view to thermal, confirming what Frank suspected.

"Oh God…"

The place was deserted, no Fist, no Amy, no monkeys, nothing. They were all gone, and to make matters worse, so was their craft.

He grabbed the phone on the desk and started to make a frantic call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron were on the couch with Bonnie, helping each other out with their respective assignments, watching TV on and off as they finished one problem at a time.

"So, what are you two planning on doing later?" Bonnie asked.

"Might go see a movie, Ron's bent on seeing Lions on a Rollercoaster." Kim replied, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the movie title.

"Oh come on, you enjoyed Snakes on a Plane! And I want to see the sequel!" Ron protested.

"I thought the sequel was Sharks on a boat?" Bonnie asked.

"It was, but this is the third installment! It's gonna rock Old School!"

"Well at least it was better than those Bricks of Fury movies" Kim added.

"Wait… you actually enjoyed Snakes on a Plane?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well it was interesting…" Kim said, blushing.

"Oh come on, you couldn't stop laughing and jumping every time one of those snakes came at someone!" Ron teased.

"Well we won't be going at all unless we finish these last few problems Ron!"

"Ok, fine"

They silently went back to their work, finishing up the remaining problems before they closed the books.

"Booyah! Now its time for Lions on a Rollercoaster!"

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

"Or, not"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know I said we'll see some action in this chapter, but hey I am human after all. And I unknowingly am causing all the action to happen at the same chapter as I did in Apotheosis… Ironic.

Also, is having some minor problems with the bylines, hence the reason for all the dashes, hopefully its fixed by next chapter.

So next chapter will have Fist hitting the warehouse and the proverbial snowball effect soon after. It's gonna rock!

Read Review and get a Response, otherwise I'll send you all SPAM! BWAhahahaha!


	5. Monkey Ninjas Attack

Thanks for bearing with me guys, schedule is getting hectic so don't expect regular updates to this story like before, at least not for a several weeks till I'm back on track.

_Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8, dartblade, Longsworder, whitem, Cold-Chaos, Zarantan, and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 **

**Monkey's Attack**

The familiar blue device played its tone again before Kim was able to get to it and turn it on.

"Sitch Wade."

"Monkey Fist is on the move, he should be at the warehouse in twenty minutes. I've already got your ride on the way so you should be there before him."

"Thanks Wade, we'll get ready"

"I'll hook up to the Sat Nav and give you guys a heads up on his location and numbers" Bonnie said as she headed to her room to activate the large computer network she had Wade set up in her room. She would be in constant contact with the two of them throughout the operation.

"Come on Ron, let's suit up"

The two walked into their room where Kim activated a panel at the back of the closet. They had their own battle suits, but they were still very buggy and they weren't worn all the time, but Wade had developed a better set of mission clothes for them. They looked very similar to what their old clothes looked like, only these were a special mesh fabric that was a derivate of Kevlar and had the self healing properties of the super suits. They really provided them with better protection in fights with villains and with some of the special built in sensors could help Wade and Bonnie monitor their health status/heart beat/ blood pressure, the whole works.

Just as they finished dressing they heard the unmistakable whine of the jet turbines outside, indicating their ride was there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, thank you…bye" Frank placed the phone back on its receiver. He finished talking to the security at the Warehouse, they had another 15 men moving in from the military base 3 miles away that would show up in 5 minutes. Not to mention the special package coming in from Upperton that his boss was so secretive about. Frank really couldn't understand why his boss wanted to keep the involvement of Possible Team secret from him? The hint he gave him was a dead giveaway on who it was and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they didn't have any official backup in that area of Upperton, which was the Possible teams new HQ so to speak.

He debated calling his boss, but decided against it. He wanted a peaceful night with his girlfriend for a very special reason, and he'll be damned if he was to interrupt that. However, if it all came tumbling down, he'd be left with no choice but to call him at home. And he really didn't want to be responsible for interrupting him tonight.

"Bill"

"Yes sir?"

"Do we have any Helo's in the area of the warehouse?"

"Just a second sir…" Bill typed furiously on the keyboard, and within seconds.

"We have two in the area sir; you want me to send them to cover the warehouse?"

"Yes, get them over there now. I want this guy to be trapped in there, send a message to the boy's en-route to secure that landing craft when it touches down. I don't want him flying out of here"

"Yes sir"

"Suspect ETA two minutes sir!" One of the other techs called out.

"The Upperton agent's are on the ground and are entering the warehouse" another called out.

"Sir, the ground troops are holding back till the suspect craft touches down"

"Good work gentlemen. Let's prepare to close this trap"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist quickly landed his banana craft in the open parking lot inside the warehouse compound, as soon as the gear hit the ground the ramp descended out the back and the monkey ninjas were out and securing the perimeter.

"You, Hold it right there!" several guards outside of the warehouse shouted.

Fist wasn't worried though, his monkey ninjas were on it and he had all the faith in the world that they would be able to stop the guards. At least he was until he heard the click of the guard's safety on their AR-15's switch off.

There were five guards outside with assault rifles, and twenty or so unarmed monkey ninjas, even with those odds Fist issued his human companions a good order.

"Quickly, towards the warehouse!"

Fist, Amy and Fukushima ran as fast as they could to the warehouse, just as the first of the guards opened fire on the monkeys. Thankfully the monkey ninjas swarmed the guards and all of their attention was directed at the small masses of black clad fur attacking them rather than the three figures entering the warehouse.

Fist slammed the door shut behind him after the three of them made it inside; he heard some more muffled shots outside before it went eerily quiet. Breathing raged he grabbed a piece of paper out of his gi and looked at it. Part of his preparation for this day, it held the location inside the warehouse on where the Umbrella stuff was kept, it said something about next to the "ark of the covenant" but he wasn't concerned with that. All he needed was the Umbrella materials.

"Straight down, and the fourth from the left" He said pointing down the long hallway.

With nods Amy and Fukushima ran off to the location. Fist waited for his monkey ninjas to join before he went to help them. They started slowly coming in through the slightly open windows, nursing wounds and injuries, 3 didn't come back at all.

"Come on, we need to get everything that says Umbrella onto our jet in order to get out of here!" He motioned down the hall where they should go; he started after them but paused as he saw the lights go out in the warehouse.

_Someone's set a trap, and I have a really good idea on who it is…_

Then he saw the flickering of red and blue lights coming through the high windows, he was in an ambush. He briefly glanced out the window.

There were hundreds of them, surrounding the warehouse and his jet with guns drawn.

_Blast, they'd know I was coming all along! I knew I should have been extra careful with those sites!_

Arguing about it now wasn't going to help him though, no. He had to do this with what he had, and that wasn't a lot.

He started down towards the others, passing by the loading bay as he did. He paid careful attention to the fact that three of the doors were open and that there were box vans waiting to be loaded sitting in the holes. He did miss the two figures moving up at the rafters though.

Oblivious to the movement above, he went after the others at the site of the Umbrella materials.

"Master, it appears that the authorities have us surrounded"

"Thank you Fukushima, I'm quite aware of that. Now stop yakking and start loading this stuff up!"

"But Honey-bunny, what are we loading it into?"

"There are empty vans in the loading bay, we'll use them, now get moving!"

The group along with the monkey ninja's started to load the Umbrella materials onto a dolly so they could move it with greater ease to the trucks. As they started loading the dolly they hear something impact the ground not to far from them.

"What was that?" Fist asked.

After that they heard an even louder thud of something hitting the ground, followed by an 'oof!' Fist knew exactly who it was.

"Go check it out!" He shouted to the monkey ninjas.

"Well, well, well. Shopping for new furniture Monkey Fist?" Kim's voice asked from atop a large pile of boxes.

"Kim Possible, what a pleasant surprise, MONKEY NINJA'S ATTACK!"

The monkey ninjas jumped and ran towards Kim's location, she jumped down of the stack of boxes, catching one of the monkeys in mid air with her foot and sent it sprawling across the floor. She rolled as she hit the floor and sprang to her feet, ready for the next monkey to attack.

Meanwhile Ron was sneaking around behind Fist, and was planning on grabbing the dolly to use against Fist. But as usual, it wasn't going to happen for Ron. Fukushima jumped up onto the dolly in a fighting stance just as Ron reached it.

"We meet again, OUTSIDER"

"Ok dude, back in Japan that made sense. Here though, you are in my country, so technically YOU are the outsider."

"Yep, Outsider" Rufus agreed.

"Hmm, didn't think of it that way" Fukushima pondered for a moment.

"Stop thinking and attack the buffoon!" Fist shouted.

"Oh, right. Prepare to pay, Outsider!"

"Dude, what'd I just say?"

Fukushima wasn't listening this time; he instead leapt from the dolly aiming his right foot directly at Ron's head. Ron caught the foot and ducked under it, allowing Fukushima to sail right over his head.

Fukushima rolled to his feet and came after Ron again, this time hoping to land a fist in his face. Ron however ducked the first one, rolled out of the way of the second, and used his and Fukushima's momentum to send him crashing to the floor.

While the Monkey Ninjas and Fukushima were busy fighting with Kim and Ron, Monkey Fist and DNAmy continued to quickly load the dolly and started filling up one of the vans. Rufus saw this from his perspective in Ron's pocket and after determining that his companions were doing good, he crawled out of his pocket and scurried to the two of them loading the van with hopes of disrupting their operation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the status there Commander?" Frank asked through the receiver.

"_Perimeter is secured, suspect craft is secured, and our snipers have determined that there is currently a confrontation going on inside the warehouse. We're unclear on if it's our own men or out operatives but one thing's for sure, and that's it is definitely slowing down their progress." _

"Good, keep me updated on the progress." Frank placed the receiver back on the hangar.

He ran his hands through his hair, he dreaded what he had to do next, but he was obligated to do so now. He just hopped he'd be able to forgive himself later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's the chicken?" Vin asked.

"Delicious sweetie and this has such a romantic feel to it. I love it." Jess said from her spot.

So far dinner was going exceptionally well, however Vin was awash with nervous anxiety, his hand ran over the velvet covered box several times in his pocket as he prepared himself for the right moment.

"Jess…"

"Yes Vin?"

There was a strange silence as Vin totally lost what it was he was going to ask, which made him even more nervous as he tried to piece together the words.

Just as it was coming back to him, the phone rang, making both of them jump slightly. Vin gritted his teeth as he started to rise from his seat.

"Excuse me"

He walked over to the phone and lifted it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Ah Sir…"_

"Frank? This had better be important" He hissed into the receiver as he turned away from Jess in the dining room.

"_I'm so sorry Sir, but we've got a problem down here"_

"Problem? What kind of a problem?"

"_It's a big problem sir. Monkey Fist is currently inside our storage facility trying to remove the Umbrella Materials from the location. Our men have the location surrounded and have captured his jet, but there is a scuffle going on inside the warehouse."_

"How old is this information Frank?"

"_No more than five minutes sir, we lost contact with the satellite over his mansion and he used that moment to leave the property, we didn't realize it till a half hour later."_

"Frank, calm down, this isn't your fault."

"_I know sir, it's just that I know how special you were trying to make this night and I just…I didn't want to interrupt on that. Only now the situation has forced my hand. We both have to be on the scene now."_

"It's ok Frank, don't worry about it. I should be at the warehouse within fifteen minutes or so. I'll see you down there."

"_Sure thing sir, I'll see you there"_

"And Frank?"

"_Yes?"_

"Thanks, for thinking about us"

"_No problem sir"_

Vin gently hung the receiver back on the hangar, sighing deeply.

_There'll always be another chance, don't worry…_

He took a deep breath and headed back to the dining room, the expression on his face though had to clue Jess on to something.

"Sorry honey, I've got a crisis I have to deal with."

"It's ok, really."

"No, it's not. I wanted this to be something special for us…"

"And it is, it really is special Vin"

"Not as special as it was going to be" Vin whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll see you tonight. Love you" He knelt down and kissed her across her lips.

"Love you too, be careful"

"Always am"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give it up outsider! You cannot defeat me!"

"Dude, for the last time, You're the outsider. I'm not explaining it again ok!"

Fukushima launched into another attack, planning on getting Ron in the midsection with a kick, only Ron back flipped out of the attack, one of his shoes smashed into Fukushima's jaw, violently snapping his head back and causing Fukushima to collapse on his back, groaning in pain.

Ron stood where he landed and watched Fukushima.

"Ooo sorry dude,"

Fukushima sat up and whipped the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"You will be, outsider"

"Ok, that's really getting irritating!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many of you are there!" Kim shouted as she tossed another monkey into a stack of boxes and crates.

It was bad enough that she wasn't able to get over to Monkey Fist or DNAmy, but she couldn't even see where Ron was, she hoped he was holding his own against whatever it was he was up against.

Another Monkey Ninja jumped on her back and started to pull at her hair.

"Argh! Get off!"

She grabbed the monkey and threw it into a bunch of other monkeys, knocking them down. This allowed her to see what was going on around her, she saw DNAmy loading up two of the trucks while Monkey Fist was actually fighting with Rufus over the dolly that Rufus had managed to take. Across the room she saw Ron dealing with another person she didn't recognize. She knew of his stories of what happened at Yaminuchi and the traitor, but she never really knew what they looked like, best guess was that it was the traitor that was fighting Ron, and getting his butt kicked by Ron.

She started towards DNAmy and Monkey Fist but some of the monkey ninjas jumped in front of her blocking her way. She did a leg sweep and caught three of them; the other two jumped over and tried another attack. She caught one in mid flight and tossed him across the warehouse. The second she caught in a right hook that sent it to the ground unconscious.

That left another dozen or so monkey's that were still mobile. Thankfully because she had a full two years to get use to this new power of hers, she wasn't even tired and was actually looking forward to taking the remaining monkeys out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give that back Rodent!" Fist shouted as he ran after the dolly riding mole rat.

"Uh uh" Rufus squeaked as he turned down one of the isles.

Fist was right behind him as he clipped a stack of crates, causing them to fall in Fist's path. Fist leapt over the falling boxes and crates and stayed right on Rufus's tail. Rufus cut another corner, bringing even more boxes down behind him as the dolly picked up some speed. But again Fist cleared the stack of falling crates this time, and his landing was a little questionable.

Rufus rounded another corner but instead of clipping this one he waited till he fully finished the turn and then clipped some boxes and they again, came crashing down behind him. Fist scrambled to a stop as they fell, just missing being crushed.

"Booyah!" Rufus squeaked looking back.

Unfortunately for him DNAmy finished loading the first bunch and was now standing directly in Rufus's path.

"Uh oh!"

Rufus quickly scurried down and off the dolly just before it crashed into DNAmy, who's sheer mass just stopped the dolly in its path.

"Thank you!" She said singly as she wheeled it over to load the rest of the boxes.

Rufus chattered his disapproval from another stack of boxes as he watched DNAmy easily load the remaining boxes on the dolly and speed off to the trucks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, just give it up, you're not getting anywhere" Ron breathed as he put his hands on his knees.

His fight with Fukushima so far had been exhausting, and horribly one sided in his favor. He rather liked that it was one sided towards him, but he was getting very agitated by Fukushima in general. He was like a rental car; it just kept coming back for more and more abuse.

"I will never give up Outsider, not until you are defeated"

"Again with the Outsider business! What kind of Unfeeling Robot are You!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a robot, and that last kick really hurt by the way" Fukushima said as he rose off the ground.

"Just stop already, just stop. I've had enough of your outsider lingo…Outsider"

"But…you're the outsider, that's my line!"

"So, what are you going to do about it…Outsider!"

"Stop it! That's mine! You can't take it!"

"Ooo, what's the big tough Outsider going to do about it? Huh, OUTSIDER-boy!"

"Noooo! I can't take it anymore!"

Fukushima fell to his knees, his shoulders slumped.

"You win…I am the Outsider…"

"BOOYAH! Maybe that'll teach you a lesson Fukushima"

There was a sound on the far side of the warehouse of doors slamming shut, followed by Monkey Fist's voice.

"Fukushima, hurry!"

Fukushima performed a leg sweep on the unaware Ron, bringing him down on the floor and his chance to flee.

"Farewell, Outsider" He said before he sprinted off to the loading bay.

Ron just groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim hurled another Monkey Ninja into a pile of its friends and was preparing for another monkey ninja onslaught, but instead the ones that were able to, got up and ran towards the loading bays.

"KP!"

"Ron, over here!"

Ron came up to her, bruised and exhausted from his battle with Fukushima.

"Monkey Fist is trying to get away!"

"Come on Ron we have to stop him!"

Kim started off in the direction of the loading bay, out of the corner of her eye she caught the pink mass known as Rufus, pointing frantically towards the loading bay. She quickly scooped him up and continued towards the bay, that's when she heard gunfire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" a man outside the warehouse shouted towards the three figures getting into two of the vans.

"WE WILL OPEN FIRE, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"

The figures got into the vehicles and started them up, with one of them climbing onto the roof, with about a dozen monkeys or so.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The mass of agents outside the warehouse started firing at the vans, striking every known part they could. Tires, windows, drivers everything, yet because they were government vehicles, all the hits were null and void since the vehicles were protected in their vital areas for just such an occasion.

The two vans roared out of their spots and smashed through the majority of the team's vehicles that were blocking the entrance, rendering most of their vehicles useless while the two vans pushed through the wall of bullets and roared down the road.

"Dammit!" The agent shouted as he grabbed a radio.

"Ground force to Eagle One, do you copy Eagle One?"

"_Roger that Ground force, Eagle One here" _

"Suspects have pushed past us in two box vans; I need you and Condor to stay on them till we can scramble more units."

"_Roger that ground force, Eagle One and Condor, proceeding after suspects, we'll maintain a bird's eye view of them, over and out"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron stood in the opening where one of the Vans left from, watching Monkey Fist and Company force their way through the ground team and on to escape.

"Kim we can't let them get away!"

"I have an idea Ron, follow me"

Kim sprinted over to the line of still mobile vehicles the ground force had, this one was parked well away from where Monkey Fist barraged through so it was damage free, and able to pursue.

She reached the driver's side door when an agent noticed them.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

"Borrowing, sorry!"

"We'll bring it back in one piece dude, don't you worry!" Ron said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Before the agent got another word out they sped off in the direction Fist went.

"But it's not my Car!" The agent shouted as they sped away. Then his commander came to his side, with a very angry expression on his face.

"Johnson, Who just left with my Car!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I didn't forget about this story, I've just been horribly busy. Luckily I have a nice gap in work time so I can hopefully get another chapter or two cranked out for next week.

I'm also back on track as far as length goes, as this is closer to my usual chapter length. I guess when there isn't a lot of action going on I can't think of much to write, yet with action in this chapter it's longer (and better IMO) than the previous four.

Next chapter we have what everyone loves, CAR CHASES! That's right, now you'll get to see (well read, but I hope your imagination works) some awesome action and accidents and usual highway mayhem that we all know and love.

I'd tell you to Read Review and get a Response, but you all already know that!

I will see you all (virtually speaking of course) for the next chapter!


	6. Hot Pursuit

_Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8, dartblade, Longsworder, whitem, Cold-Chaos, Burpadski, Zarantan, and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**Hot Pursuit**

Vin was roughly 5 minutes away from the warehouse when the call came through the radio in his car.

"_All federal units in the vicinity, warehouse suspects have escaped capture and are fleeing towards highway 32 in two stolen box trucks…Condor and Eagle one have visual of suspects and the Upperton agents are in pursuit in the, commanders car…"_

There was some background static as the Commander swore at one of the agents, probably angry that it was his cruiser being used. He quickly slowed his car down as he brought up the Sat Nav on the cars onboard laptop, within seconds he had an overhead view of the entire area, with his location in the center. With some clicking the scene was updated with all the current information. All the FBI transponders fitted to all vehicles showed up on screen, the blue indicating friendly, and red indicating hostile.

The screen showed the two vans merging onto highway 32, heading in the general direction of the airport. Not too far behind them were the Upperton agents (which he knew had to be Kim and Ron) in the commander's car. And of course Condor and Eagle One were the right above the vans streaming a live video to a window on the screen.

He picked up the radio and hit the call button:

"This is agent 58, I'm five minutes out from the route 4 over-change, and I'll intercept the suspects there."

"_Copy that 58."_

"Approximately how long till additional assistance is on them?"

"_Unable to tell 58, our agents are scattered about the area, the only ones in close range are you, the Uppertonites, and Unit 5. Not to mention Condor and Eagle One."_

"Copy that, get all available agents on this, this is a priority one situation, 58 out."

He dropped the radio back down as he started increasing speed, he wanted to get to the highway 32 exit way before the vans did. He briefly considered taking the stop sticks out of his trunk, but decided against it figuring that being able to assist the other car would be better than stop sticks that may or may not work and then having to catch up. No, he was going to lay in wait and cut them off, getting the lead van in a block and hopefully slowing the pursuit down enough to get them out and in custody.

He had to get there soon though; otherwise he'd never get that opening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim, did you hear that?"

"Not now Ron, we've got to stop Monkey Fist!"

The small lead Monkey Fist had on them before they commandeered a vehicle had shrunk drastically. The two could see the two vans up ahead, part of that was thanks to the night sun spotlight on one of the above choppers.

She put her foot to the floor and shorted the gap even more when the kimmunicator went off. Without taking her eyes off the road she pulled the device from her pocket, turned it on, and tossed it to Ron in one graceful motion.

"_Ron? Are you two pursuing that monkey guy?"_

"Yes Bonnie, we're behind their stolen vans with no help and frankly no ideas."

"_Ok I got the video stream from one of the choppers overhead, they can't go anywhere till they hit the route 4 crossover. But more than likely they're heading towards the airport."_

"The airport? How can you be sure that they're heading there?"

The screen divided in half with Bonnie's and Wade's pictures.

"_Ron, it's the easiest means of escape for them, that is if he looses you guys first."_

"_Wade? Why do you get to be the top picture? I was here first!" _

"_I worked with them longer that you, so I have the right"_

"_No you don't, ugh you're just as bad as Kim in cheer practice!"_

"Enough you two, we have bigger things to worry about here!" Kim shouted.

In the short time of the argument Kim moved the cruiser right behind the second van; Ron placed the kimmunicator in the center console of the car when he was distracted by all the buttons and switches on the equipment there.

"Hm, I wonder what these do…"

"Ron don't!"

Too late; Ron was messing with the buttons. The night around them lit up in a mix of red and blue lights from the car, the faint pulses from the hidden LED's could be heard as they flashed. Then the siren started wailing, if Monkey Fist didn't know he was being followed before, he had to know it now.

"Ron!"

"Sorry KP, but you know me I can't, not touch random unknown buttons."

She rolled her eyes as she started setting the cruise control as she pulled up along the passenger side of the 2nd van.

"Kim, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to try and stop them from transporting these materials, take the wheel Ron"

"But Kim, WAIT!"

She had her door open before he could finish protesting and was getting into jumping position. Ron quickly scrambled over the center console and took the wheel, Rufus who climbed out of Ron's pocket was relaying (as best as a mole rat could) what was happening now to Bonnie and Wade.

Kim climbed as carefully as she could onto the roof of the car as she kept her eyes on the van, she positioned herself and leapt.

Now a normal person would have fallen and suffered serious injuries, but Kim was far from normal, which was especially true after the events two years ago. Her hands gripped the smooth side of the box van, crinkling the metal so she could hold on. So far, the driver hadn't noticed anything, but he would soon enough.

She started swinging her legs like a pendulum till she had enough momentum to swing towards the cab of the van. She released her grip at the perfect time and sailed feet first towards the front of the van. Just as her feet reached the end of the box frame she grabbed into the metal again and swung herself right at the passenger window, shattering it as soon as her feet hit.

She felt her feet come in contact with human flesh, probably that of the driver as she fully entered the front of the van. Somehow the front door opened before the driver realized what hit him, but he was able to grab a hold of the door so he wouldn't tumble on the pavement below.

Kim grabbed the wheel to steady the van when she looked over at the driver.

"You! Wait; don't tell me…Fugushika right?"

"No, it's Fukushima!"

"Oh Right, well then Fu-"

Kim couldn't finish her sentence as Fukushima swung back into the cab smashing his feet into her side and sending her into the passenger door. As he tried to gain control of the van Kim attacked again with a kick to his right arm, he tried to retaliate but maneuvering inside a van's interior was making attacking difficult.

His right arm swung out wildly, Kim ducked under it and moved her left arm to his neck and applied pressure to one of his pressure points.

Fukushima tried to force her back, but his vision was starting to blur, it wouldn't be long before he blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lead van, Monkey Fist watched as the following van started to swerve across the open interstate and drop back. Worried that he might loose some important supplies he started slowing down, cursing himself in the process.

He should've known better than to let Fukushima drive the van alone, all of his monkey Ninjas and DNAmy went with him in the lead van; he should've had someone stay back with him.

The van behind was starting to catch up to them and Fist could clearly see that Fukushima was fighting with Kim Possible, a battle he was on the verge of loosing.

"Amy! You and the Monkey Ninjas get back there and help Fukushima!"

"But Honeybu-"

"JUST GO DO IT!"

Without another word they gingerly climbed onto the flat roof of the box van. Amy wasn't sure about this, but if it would make Monty happy then she figured why not.

She took a deep breath, as did the monkey ninjas and jumped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Any second now…_Kim thought as she kept the pressure on Fukushima, any moment he'd slump over and she'd have control of at least one of the vans.

Suddenly the van rocked forward as the windshield shattered, spraying glass into the cabin, startling Kim and causing her to release her hold of Fukushima.

The sudden shock also sent the van careening into the center divider, grinding and denting the side of the van as she tried to figure out what just happened. She looked out the remains of the front window and saw DNAmy grabbing on to the front of the van, desperately trying to steer it away from the wall.

"No meanie is going to ruin my hunny-bunnies plans!"

Kim reached over to grab the wheel when she felt several small hands grab her and start pulling her out the passenger side of the van. Startled she quickly looked back and saw the monkey ninja's were also there to stop her. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Like it wasn't hard enough…" She grumbled under her breath as her left hand gripped the wheel. She twisted herself around and used her free hand to strike back at the monkey ninjas.

She caught one in the face and sent it reeling back into the passenger door. Then another two came through the window and grabbed her arm and started pulling her out the window. Her grip on the steering wheel slipped off the wheel just as the monkey ninjas gave one last mighty tug.

"You won't be bothering us anymore Kim Possible!"

If it wasn't for her cheer skills, 16 styles of Kung Fu, and the virus running through her body she would've tumbled across the pavement, but instead she twisted her body around and grabbed the edges of the window, bending the metal in the process.

She used her momentum to flip up onto the roof of the van, buckling the thin metal as she forcefully landed on it. DNAmy's hand reached up over the roof trying to grab her, only Kim grabbed her first, and slammed her hand hard into the roof creating an even bigger dent than her landing had. She was rewarded to hearing her cry out in pain; although it was short lived as the monkey ninja's were now working their way up onto the roof.

She moved back off of the narrow van roof and onto the roof of the box like storage back of the vehicle, allowing herself more room to maneuver. It didn't take long before she was surrounded by 6 monkeys as she got ready for them to attack.

"Come on you furry freaks"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vin sat in his car at the entrance to highway 32 waiting for sight of the two vans to appear around the bend. He heard the beating of the chopper blades informing him they were close; he slid the gear selector into 'D' and started to ease off the brake.

"_This is Condor to Unit 58 you there 58?"_

"I'm hear Condor, what's the status?"

"_No update sir, backup units won't be on scene for another five minutes, and by that time we'd have to call it off." _

"What was that Condor? Repeat your last transmission!"

"_Sir the roadway leads right under the airport runways, we aren't authorized to enter Airport airspace without their approval, and being it's a Friday night sir…"_

"Yeah I get it Condor; we're up the creak without a paddle. Hang in for as long as you can, and tell that damned backup to double time it! 58 out!"

By the time he tossed the radio back on the console the vans have rounded the corner, giving Vin a clear view of them and the lone trailing unit. He also saw all the action was going on in the second van, with a large gorilla like creature on its front grille, and Kim Possible and 6 monkey ninja's on the roof.

"Well, time to bring the fun back up front" He said as he rolled into the throttle. Halfway down the ramp he matched the lead vans speed, but that wasn't going to cut it, no. He needed to be faster than the van, so he gradually increased the pressure to his right foot as the car picked up more speed; slowly he was inching ahead of the lead van, getting half a car length ahead when he cut the wheel hard to the left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist was too busy watching the action unfold in the rearview mirror to pay attention to the road ahead, he wouldn't have even known there was another car on the road if one of his monkey ninjas didn't shriek and divert his attention to the road ahead. Of course when he looked back the way he was supposed to, all he saw was a large gray mass coming in from the right. Fearing a wreck he yanked the wheel hard to the left and smacked the van hard alongside the center divider, the short hit did hurt the van however, even from such a short brush against the wall.

"That fool, doesn't he know what a signal is! And why is he driving with his lights off?"

As he kept his eyes on the large gray sedan ahead of him he was surprised yet again when the car applied its brakes right in front of him. This caused him to swerve back into the center divide in order to avoid a accident. The second trip to the concrete divider took its toll on the van, as warning lights started lighting up on the dashboard. Growling he looked back up at the sedan in front of him, wondering if the fool was intoxicated or a complete idiot. He got his answer when he saw the back window of the sedan light up, alternating red/blue LED's and strobes.

"Ah, another Federal Agent, so if it's a game you want, it's a game you're going to get!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, can't you two think of anything we could do other than stay back and watch?" Ron called over to the laptop in the car, which now had Wade and Bonnie's image on its screen (they hacked into the patrol cars wireless connection for easier broadcasting.).

"You're just going to have to sit tight Ron, Kim knows what she's doing" Bonnie replied.

"But I'm doing nothing!"

"GAH, Incoming!" Rufus squeaked.

Ron turned back to the road and saw a monkey ninja come flying off the roof of the van right towards them, Ron spiked the brakes hard, bringing the car to a panic stop just before the monkey ninja smacked into the asphalt and rolled to a stop.

"M-Mum-mum-Monkeys, Flying Monkeys!" Ron gasped as he caught his breath.

"RON!" Wade shouted.

"Huh, Wha-?"

"KIM!" The young teen said with a stern face.

"Oh nuts, Hang on KP!"

Ron planted his foot to the floor and took off after the vans again, not realizing that there was a unconscious monkey ninja lying in front of the car, needless to say he was rather curious as to what that thumping sound was as the car accelerated towards the vans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far his plan was working, Vin was able to put the lead van into the wall twice, and he was pretty sure that second one caused some serious, if not critical damage to the vans vitals components.

However, two was going to have to be his lucky number as Fist accelerated right towards his car and smacked into the back of it, not enough to cause any serious damage, but enough to tell him that Fist wasn't falling for it anymore.

"Well tough-guy, I hope you brought more than that, because a simple nudge isn't getting me out of your way that easily."

He tightened his seatbelt as he checked the rearview mirror again, this time Fist was coming up on his left, but before he could get anywhere he quickly applied the brakes and swerved into the large vans path, this caused Fist to spike the brakes and scrub off some speed, but more importantly it kept him behind Vin's car.

Fist tried again, this time going as wide as he could on his right, but again Vin hit the brakes and cut the wheel hard to the right, now if Fist didn't back down he'd either crash right into him or into the steep embankment on the right side of the freeway.

Fist hit the brakes and fell behind again; dropping the speed even more. But they both missed the fact that the second van wasn't right behind Fist anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim wiped a lock of hair out of her face as she turned towards the remaining five monkey ninjas, she already eliminated one, and now all she had to do was defeat these five and then attempt to get the van stopped.

"Ok, who's next?"

The two monkeys on her right attacked simultaneously each aiming for her legs, only Kim carefully rolled to her right and caught one of the monkeys in the back with a roundhouse kick, sending it sailing off of the roof.

_4 to go…_

The other one that attacked flipped back and avoided sailing off the side, As Kim turned to take this one out, the remaining three jumped her at once. One tried to get a choke hold around her neck, another went to pull her left arm behind her back and the third was trying to force her to trip over her own two feet.

She ducked down, her head almost hitting the cold roof of the box van and caused the monkey ninja trying to choke her to slam head first into the roof, knocking it out of the fight momentarily. This freed her up to take care of the two others on her back; She easily grabbed the one on her left arm with her right arm. Then she punched it across the face with her left hand, also stunning the monkey. By now the earlier monkey she was drawn to jumped high and tried to kick her in the mid section, only again she was faster than they expected.

It played out in slow motion; she reached for the monkey on her leg, and easily pulled its claws away from her leg and used it to knock into the monkey that was going to kick her. But she didn't stop there, oh no, now she was going to take them all out with one move.

With the two monkey's together in mid-flight and both probably unconscious from smashing into each other with incredible speed, Kim used her left hand to help grab the second monkey and swing them one hundred and eighty degrees before she released her grip on them. This sent them flying towards the back of the van and directly into their two stirring comrades. It was like a bowling ball smacking into the pins, only it was furry monkey ninjas smashing into…well furry monkey ninjas.

A small smirk came to her face as she watched the four monkeys fly over the edge of the roof.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAhhhh, more flying monkeys!" Ron shouted as he tried his best to avoid the fur ball assault on the car. He avoided two, but one smacked up against the roof and another smacked right into the front end and disappeared under the car with another sickening thud.

Then, the flying monkeys stopped. Ron prayed that was the last of them, he still had some deep routed monkey issues, although they weren't as bad as before hand, they still caused him to get a little jumpy around the creatures.

Ron looked up at the roof of the van to see Kim standing there smiling. Glad that she was ok he decided to roll his window down and congratulate her but he saw the van lurch a bit towards the front, followed by a looming figure right behind Kim.

Scared out of his mind Ron did the only thing he could do.

"KP! Look out behind you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Behind You!"

That was all she needed to here from Ron to know something else was up here, and something that neither of them wanted up there, DNAmy in her Gorilla Fist form.

"You're a big meanie Kimmie; you don't know when to leave us alone!"

Slowly Kim turned around to face her, but quickly had to move as DNAmy struck out and slammed her fist into where Kim once stood.

"Amy stop this! This isn't you, you're a world famous bio-geneticist not some two bit thug!"

"We're partners!"

That seemed to enrage her even more, now she wildly swung both fists at Kim, she ducked the first one, jumped over the second one, and then had to leap out of the way as they both slammed into the roof of the van.

It was obvious to Kim that this wasn't someone she wanted to face, especially since she was running out of places on the roof to hide, and the fact that the van's driver wasn't taking these jolts too well either. Their speed had increasingly slowed down, so much so that they were falling behind the first van, this gave Kim a idea.

There was no way she was going to fight DNAmy/Gorilla Fist in this situation, even with her new strengths she was at a serious disadvantage. No, that Fukushima character was the key to winning this round.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron move the car up on the left side, doing his best to keep a eye on her, smirking she back flipped from the edge of the box top to directly in front of the vans destroyed front windshield. She grabbed the top of the cab at the last moment and swung herself through the ruined windshield and directed her feet right into the driver's chest. The force knocked him out in one swift move, and Kim quickly had to grab the wheel to keep the van on the road.

Soon as she got the van under control she worked her foot over Fukushima's and applied the brakes. She leaned over the unconscious Fukushima and gave a thumbs up to Ron. But as soon as she did, the entire roof of the cab was ripped cleanly off the van. Kim looked up in shock as DNAmy tossed the metal roof like it was a toy before she brought her right hand sweeping across the passenger compartment, knocking into Kim and Fukushima with enough force that the driver's side door ripped off its hinges and sent them both out of the van.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron saw Kim's thumbs up just before DNAmy ripped the roof of the van.

"Oh no" Rufus squeaked.

"Well put little buddy"

They both gasped is shock as they saw the driver's side door of the van rip off it's hinges as it, Fukushima and Kim came sailing out of the van, with DNAmy's massive arm stopping in the doorway.

"Ohh, hang on RUFUS!"

Ron squeezed his eyes shut as he heard them whack against the hood and windshield, the sudden addition of weight caused the car to nosedive and inadvertently caused Ron to jam the brake pedal to the floor. As the car came to a stop, all he heard was the grinding of metal on asphalt.

Carefully he opens his eyes, and is very surprised at what he sees.

Fukushima lay prone against the hood of the car unconscious, with Kim kneeling on his back, glaring at him.

"KP?" Ron squeaked out.

"Was it really necessary to do that with your EYES CLOSED?" She shouted.

Ron gave her a sheepish smile while he brought his hands up, as if to say 'I don't know'.

"Ugh, just help me get him in the car!"

"Um, right" Ron carefully put the car in park and helped Kim put the Unconscious (and severely wounded) Fukushima into the back of the car.

As he shut the door, Kim walked around him and got behind the wheel.

"HURRY UP RON! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

"Right, my bad KP-whoa!" He replied as Kim slammed on the accelerator, leaving a trail of tire smoke in their wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vin gritted his teeth, his time had run out. They were less than half a mile from the entrance to the tunnel under the airport runways, Condor and Eagle one had to stop where they were till they got clearance from the tower, that and backup was one minute away from the other side of the long tunnels. He had to shut them down and he had to do it now.

Only problem was that Fist was playing hardball, using the vans mass to bully the sedan and bump it out of it's way. Thankfully he didn't loose control and stayed in front of the madman and continued trying to slow him down.

Despite a strong start to his plan they were back at 65mph and approaching the tunnel entrance fast, he had one last chance to stop this once and for all.

Fist hung back till they were less that a ¼ mile from the entrance to make his move, cutting to the right as he tried to accelerate past him.

Vin applied the brakes and cut in front of him, only unlike the last few times, Monkey Fist didn't brake, he didn't even slow down. The left front of the van clipped the back right of Vin's cruiser, sending it into a fishtail. Vin quickly corrected but Fist was right there and the right front caught the left rear of the car.

Things then went from bad to worse, the entrance to the tunnel was coming up, and the five lane road went to a three lane road, and Vin and Monkey Fist were in lane's 4 and 5 as they neared the end.

Vin struggled to straighten the car out, but just as he got the sliding under control Fist slammed into the back of his car hard. The Car shot off to the right side of the road, towards the water filled barriers placed there to help direct the cars over. Vin quickly cut the wheel to the left as the entrance wall was coming up quickly ahead of him, he kept his foot in it, hoping to power out of it, but he was running out of room.

"Oh this is gonna hurt!"

The back right of the car slammed into the water barriers and then into the entrance wall to the tunnel, the force of the impact pitched the car over on its side, sending the car into a series of rolls before it finally came to rest upside down about thirty feet inside the tunnel blocking off the right two lanes.

White smoke started to pour from the engine as it rested nose down pointing at the left lane. Vin grumbled as he shook off the shock of the airbags going off and peered out his intact driver's side window, watching as the van stops inside the tunnel.

Vin fiddled around, trying to reach the seatbelt when he heard the other van roar by his overturned vehicle. Stopping his escape he turned back down the tunnel, only to witness both van's accelerate around the bend and out of site.

"God Dammit, I just washed this car too!" He grumbled as he propped a hand against the roof as he unhooked his seatbelt. He carefully lowered himself down until he way lying on his left side in the roof of his car. His left shoulder was a little sore, but he'd have to deal with it for now. He reached into one of his coat pockets and grabbed his 'lung rebuilder' cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. As he lit it he had one good drag on the cigarette before it caved in on itself.

"Great" He tossed the useless thing on the shattered remains of his windshield.

"Well, better crawl out of here before I call for help." He muttered to himself as he slowly worked his way over to the passenger side window, he carefully moved his arm around to see if the power windows still worked, hoping he didn't have to break a window out to get out of the car.

He heard a car pull up outside,

_Good, my backup's finally here…or is it…_

"Come on Ron! We have to see if anyone's hurt!"

"Oh great, this is going to go over so well..." He said sarcastically as he found the power window button. Much to his surprise the power windows still worked, so he lowered (or would that be raised, being that the car's upside down) the window and took a deep breath for his coming encounter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone ok in there?" Kim asked as she looked at the unrolled window.

She saw a figure wrestle his way halfway out, she didn't get a good look at his face as he kept looking back in the car, all she saw was his hair.

_Hmm, dirty blonde hair…it can't be who I think it is…can it?_

The person then casually looked back towards the two, Kim gasped, as did Ron.

_It is…_

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for checking…" He trailed off.

The two stood in mute surprise for a instant before Ron was able to break the silence.

"…Vin?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go guys, I am so sorry for the long delay, I'd explain myself but you've probably heard it all by now so I'm not going to even bother. I have not forgotten this story, and I am going to be continuing it, (like I am now). And with the good amount of free time I have coming up, I should be able to crank out more chapters than all of last month (which was what? Two in this story?) So stay tuned and hang in there.

There is no way I'd ever let something this good just die with no reason, it's not in me to do that.

Read and Review, come on now! You all know the drill, sing it with me now…

Ok maybe not.


	7. Not so Pleasant Reunion

_Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8, dartblade, Longsworder, whitem, Cold-Chaos, Burpadski, Zarantan, and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Not so pleasant Reunion**

_All things considered, this isn't as bad as I'd thought it would be…_

Vin allowed a smirk to cross his face as he looked out the open doors of the ambulance he was currently sitting in. He had a few cuts and sore spots so the EMT's insisted that they check him out, turns out it wasn't any serious than some bandages and bruises.

That wasn't what he was concerned about, he was concerned about Monkey Fist's ability to elude his capture and just vanish in thin air. The other units had closed off the other end of the tunnel and waited for him to arrive, but he never did. He had no where to go in the tunnel, yet he just disappeared. This wasn't going to look good in the report, and it wasn't going over too well for the two that found him in the overturned car.

His mind went back to them as his gaze drifted over to where they were standing, they were currently being interrogated by the supervisor who's car they 'borrowed', Kim looked tweaked as ever, Ron was…well, Ron.

He was sure they had questions for him, and some concerns regarding several other things, he just prayed he'd be able to answer them.

"Ok, you're all set sir."

"Great, thanks guys." Vin grabbed his coat and hopped out the back of the ambulance.

He took a deep breath, and headed towards the two.

His mind was racing with thoughts and excuses he could use on them, but he shoved them to the back of his mind. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to answer their questions out here, no. He'd give them a ride back to FBI HQ and then back to their apartment; he'd answer all their questions then.

The Supervisor noticed him coming and turned towards him immediately.

"Sir, I'm going to have to borrow you're car."

"What?" The Supervisor said, clearly flabbergasted.

"Mine's currently sitting on its roof in the tunnel entrance; I'm just taking it back to the garage where I'll ask the motor pool for another one."

"But sir, I just got it back now!"

"Just ask my partner for a ride back, as a matter of fact he's just pulling up now…"

He noticed his partner Frank pulling up to the scene, before he left he probably better talk with him.

"Just give me one second sir; it'll only be a minute…" He started towards his partner, before he stopped and turned towards Ron and Kim.

"You two wait here, we've got a lot to talk about…"

"You have no idea…" Kim said under her breath, Vin heard it.

_Still, could be worse…_

He headed towards Frank, hoping he knew more about Fist's location, and what he actually got away with.

"Frank, what've we got?"

"Not a hell of a lot I'm afraid,"

He patted his partner on the back as they started walking away from the mass of FBI agents and EMTs.

"So what do we have?"

"Lord Fist hasn't turned up yet, our boys don't know where the hell he went in that tunnel. We have a report from Eagle One that shortly after they had to halt their pursuit when they reached airport airspace they reported a large cargo plane took off from the airport."

"Think Fist got into the airport and loaded the materials on the plane?"

"We can't be sure as of now, we're combing over the tunnel looking for any place he could've used to escape, we also have agents checking the flight logs and questioning ground crews, we'll have a definite answer some time tonight hopefully."

"What about that kid the two brought in?"

"He's still unconscious, doctors say he should be fine and we can interrogate him in the morning, hopefully we can find out where they were going."

"Any luck with those Ninja Monkeys?

"We've rounded them all up, they're all alive, but in bad shape…you don't plan on questioning them do you?" Frank eyed Vin suspiciously.

"No, why would I question Monkey's?"

"Just checking"

"Anyway, how's the warehouse?"

"It's a mess Vin, we won't know what they got away with till we pull the manifests, it looks like all of our answers are going to have to wait till tomorrow, cause they sure as hell aren't going to be answered today."

"Alright, Frank go home and catch some sleep, we'll worry about this in the morning when we start having answers roll in. And I'm telling you now, that those two…" he pointed back to Kim and Ron.

"They are going to be working with us, they've dealt with this Monkey Fist character before and that half gorilla, half human creature working with him, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Vin, you sure about those two, I mean they're just kids?"

"Trust me Frank, I'm sure. I'll formally introduce you to them tomorrow."

Vin started back to the Supervisor's car and motioned for the supervisor to head to him.

"Everything's set, just tell Frank you need a ride back and tomorrow morning you're car will be waiting for you."

"Um…thank you sir."

"Think nothing of it man, I'll bring it back in one piece."

He patted him on the back as he started towards the car.

"Ok you two, climb in. We have a lot to talk about"

"Not until you answer some questions first" Kim said with a scowl.

Vin paused as he opened the driver's door, looking at them over the roof of the car.

"Kim, I know you two have some questions for me, but here isn't the place, now get in the car."

She narrowed her brow, but obliged and climbed into the passenger seat, Ron hopped into the back. He put the car in gear and maneuvered it slowly out of the tangle of Government vehicles and onto the freeway, heading back to the FBI HQ.

The first couple of minutes were unbearably silent, a very uncomfortable, awkward silence.

"Ok, what?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh don't start Kim, you have questions you want to ask me, well now's your chance. Ask away."

There was another pause before Kim spoke.

"All I want to know is why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why didn't you keep in touch after the sentencing, why didn't you contact us, why didn't you even bother to show up to any of the anniversaries? That's my why."

"And I'd like to add to that…" Ron piped up from the back seat, causing everyone to glance at him, just from the sheer surprise.

"…If I may. Why haven't we known from Wade that you were involved in this, and for that matter why are you after Monkey Fist?"

_Hmm…_He wondered, _those are really good ones, well, answer to your best extent…_

"I'll start at the last first then work my way up, ok?"

Kim nodded, as did Ron.

"Ok, after the sentencing I was offered a job by the FBI, since the trial brought to light the true events of Middleton and Raccoon City, they wanted someone with experience to head up their new branch."

"New Branch?" Ron questioned.

"Yep, a whole new branch to the FBI, I'm assigned to monitor anyone or anything that can alter someone's genetic code in order to make them blindly obey, or mindless killing machines. This includes all of the Umbrella materials."

Kim picked up what he was getting at and immediately spoke up.

"So you've been monitoring all those websites dedicated to Umbrella's work!"

"Precisely, we watch for anyone who would read through about their unorthodox tests and experiments. Usually we trace their IP address and find out who they are and what they want this information for. Most of the time it's been students who used the information in class reports or presentations, but there have been a few who had priors and interests in enslaving all of mankind to do their bidding.

"That's why I'm after Monkey Fist, and actually how you two are involved in this case now."

"What? Wade told us what Monkey Fist was up to!" Kim argued.

"And where do you think he got the information from?" Vin asked as he glanced over at her.

"Wait…you mean to tell us that you called Wade with this information on Monkey Fist?" Ron asked.

"Exactly, you see the both of you have dealt with this Fist in the past. So I figured you'd be better equipped at dealing with him than my brute force method of approach."

"Ok, that explains that…now what about the rest of it?" Kim asked snidely.

"That's going to be a little harder for me to explain, and even harder for you to understand."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm having a hard enough time understanding it myself; it's more complicated than you made it seem Kim, it isn't a simple answer."

"I don't see why it isn't a simple answer, just tell us why?"

"There are more factors at work here than you think Kim, don't forget that Middleton wasn't the only time I've been through something like this, although both shared a similar fate they shared nothing else. Raccoon City I made it through myself, after making some rather…difficult decisions.

"Then I relive it again in Middleton, only the twist is I'm not alone as I was in Raccoon. I've lost too many good people in both places Kim, and it's hard enough for me to get by myself let alone having to think about how it's affected you two."

"That really doesn't answer my question…" Kim said crossing her arms.

"I didn't expect it to; I said that so you would understand it from my point of view, and why wrapping that all up into a neat sentence for you is not the easiest thing in the world."

He grinded his teeth together, he could really use one of his new-fangled cigarettes about now, but he didn't want to offend them anymore than they already were, so he decided to tough it out and try to answer her question.

"Well?"

"Just a second…Alright, the most rational answer I can give you is probably going to bring up more questions, but here it goes…I was afraid."

"Huh?" She asked sitting up in her seat.

"I was afraid alright? After loosing so many of your friends and loved ones I'd expect you'd guys wouldn't want anything to do with me…"

Kim was about to interrupt when Vin put his hand up.

"I know, you're going to bring up the Courtroom scene again and that is right, but need I dive into my past again? Despite what you guys said and even what your families said, up here it didn't click. It was the same thing when I met with the families of the squad members who died under my command in Raccoon, they said one thing, and I took it another way, the wrong way.

"Plus there's the fact that once I came into your lives nothing but bad has happened, especially considering that night where you lost many who were close to you. I felt that I was responsible for it…and that it'd be better if I wasn't around you two."

The car went silent, and he really couldn't blame them for it. He just delivered a bomb shell on them, so a quick comeback wasn't going to be in the cards. This one they had to think through before they said anything.

"Listen, Vin. We would never, ever think that of you. If it wasn't for you then we probably wouldn't have even made it out of there. You remember what you saw when you found us right?"

How could he forget? He remembers it like it was yesterday, they were all standing in a group in the middle of the football field while a Licker was bearing down on them.

_She's probably right you know? If it wasn't for you, they'd have all died where they were, and this conversation wouldn't even be happening…_

"You gave us hope; you gave us a reason to push on, to look at things in real life and not like some sort of…of…cartoon"

"Cartoon?" He asked looking at her, she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know; it just came to my mind. But anyway, if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have become what we are now. Bonnie is our friend, and part of the team, we're engaged, and our families have a renewed sense of living."

"A what?"

"Renewed sense of living, basically they've had their mid-life crisis and are past that already"

"Wow, are you sure that is a good thing?"

"Trust me, it's a good thing."

"So, are we good?"

Kim looked back at Ron, who nodded.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Ok, because we're here."

* * *

Kim and Ron were on his heels as he headed into the building, towards his desk.

"Why are we in here again?" Ron asked.

"I want to see if we've had any breaks in the case before we formally pick it up tomorrow. I like being able to know my hand before the game starts."

"That's a card game reference isn't it?"

"Yes it is Ron"

They made their way over to his desk and where several agents were standing; they parted way for the three of them as they walked down the hall.

"Any new find's guys?"

"That boy that was brought in, he's still out of it, but we know who he is." One agent said, handing Vin a folder.

"Go on…" He said as he peered into the folder.

"His name is Fukushima, last name unknown, student of the Yaminuchi Ninja School, formally expelled after he undermined school rules and assisted hairy hands in stealing a magic sword."

"The Lotus Blade?" Ron asked.

For a second, the agents looked at Ron surprised,

"Oh, that's right, you were there to defeat them and brought back the blade, hey can you call the blade to you?" The agent asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow Stan, for now I want you guys to get some sleep while our intelligence guys get everything we need for the briefing, got it?"

"Yes Sir."

Vin tossed the file on his desk, he'd read it through tomorrow. Now he had to get back to the motor pool and get a vehicle.

"Come on, back to the motor pool."

"You know I could've just told you about Fukushima, you didn't have to waste resources on finding out whom he is." Ron said. Rufus nodded from his pocket.

"That's very thoughtful of you Ron, but we didn't waste any resources on that, the file was sent to us by Yaminuchi,"

"It was?"

"According to the file, yes."

Vin spotted the doctor heading his way, the doc motioned for him to come over.

"You two head to the motor pool and wait for the car they're getting for me, they should remember you but if you have to remind them, and then do it, this should take just a second."

Before they got a word in edge wise he was already over by the doctor.

"I've been trying to reach you…"

"Long story doctor, what do you have?"

"I've been able to harness the full power of the virus and it is available to you for times of 15minutes. However these are in pill form, and there are only 6 of them."

"Ok, um…why?"

"I've been developing this for a while now, the cigarette version was just the latest, but these are the real deal."

"So, I take it you want the box you gave me then right?"

"Yes, I can use the cigarettes to refine the form even more, doing so will allow for more usage time."

"Well, what's the usage time now?"

"You only take one, and you absolutely cannot take one after another, and you don't want to know why."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the old unused pack of cigarettes and tossed them to the doctor who handed him the pills.

"Why do I need these again?"

"We like to be prepared for anything, so just in case."

"Right, got it, see you tomorrow."

He rounded the corner heading towards the motor pool when he came face to face with Kim.

"What are these?" she asked playfully, pointing to the container of pills.

"What how did you?"

"I have the virus in me, don't remember?" she teased.

"Well then I shouldn't have to explain it then do I."

"I think you should."

Grumbling he put the pills in his pocket, we'll discuss it in the car."

* * *

Vin wasn't happy, not only did Kim find out about the virus pills he got, but he had to tell Ron about it. But that wasn't the real reason he wasn't happy, he was unhappy at his temporary vehicle assigned to him till the new models come in (since his previous one was running close to retirement mileage at the time) which was a new Charger police package.

He never got used to this car, it felt so cramped inside with all the equipment and such plus they've had their reliability problems in police use, and he'd rather be in his Police Interceptor.

"Ok, now to fill you guys in. The pills that I've just received that I'm sure Kim told you about Ron…"

"Pills, what pills?"

Vin fished the container out of his pocket and held it up for Ron to see.

"These pills, shortly after I was accepted into the FBI they signed me up to see a specialist who's been giving me engineered virus injections to help with my rehabilitation."

"What rehabilitation?" Ron asked. Kim cast him another curious glance.

"Remember at the sentencing I was on a cane? Got my ass pretty much handed to me by Will till I had him choke on a grenade?"

"So these injections were to help you get better." Ron said

"Precisely, however it not only fixed me faster, it improved certain aspects. I'm stronger, I can hear better, and I can see better. Plus since I never really kicked that habit of smoking I've been told to smoke these things." He fished out the pack of cigarettes he had in his pocket to show.

"Air Purifiers?" Kim said.

"You mean to tell us, that those things actually clean up the air?"

"Ron, I think he means they repair the damage smoking has done to his lungs."

"Oh, right. That was my next guess."

"And the pills I just received are a controlled dosage that would essentially give me all of Kim's basic, virus enhanced powers."

"So that's what all the testing they did on me was for!" She exclaimed.

"Right, they've found some very good properties in your blood that the virus enhanced, the most important one is that it can heal any of your wounds, to an extent of course."

"What do you mean to an extent?"

"Your power as of now can heal just about any injury you sustain short of having your head taken off. But these pills aren't that strong, it can heal relatively small or minor wounds, but for something rather big and/or major it isn't going to help."

"Well, couldn't you just take them all in that case?"

"They don't know what all the side effects would be, and these are a just in case type of thing anyway. I'm not going to use these unless absolutely necessary."

"So tell us what happened back in the tunnel." Kim asked, changing the subject.

"Short version, Fist vanished into thin air."

"So you have no idea how or why?"

"We know that the tunnel was blocked off at both ends, and that he didn't come out at either of them. We have teams in there now looking for any signs of a secret tunnel or something he used to escape capture."

"He's probably back at his European Mansion." Ron said flatly.

"Nope, after we saw he left his mansion we had our European office storm the mansion, everything is now our property and Fist hasn't shown up yet."

"So where could he be?"

"Hopefully that kid you brought in will tell us tomorrow, we know that after we lost him in the tunnel that a large cargo plane left the airport, but we still don't know where it was going of if Fist was on it. We've got teams checking out the airport too."

"You have any idea what he's planning to do with this Umbrella stuff?" Kim asked.

"All I know is that anyone who has the know-how to use those materials to make another Raccoon City or Middleton is someone who has to be stopped. And being that the half human/gorilla being is with him he definitely has the know-how to do it."

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"It'll be hammered out tomorrow in the meeting, which you two will be attending."

"You do know we have college classes now right?" Kim asked.

"I've already had someone contact the school and your professors, they are fully aware of what's at stake here, and are giving you two a pass till Fist is in our custody and those materials are back in storage. Wade will have one of his bot things in your place to get all the notes and materials you'd need so you could catch up after this is over."

Vin pulled the car up to the front of their apartment building, he looked over at the structure as Kim and Ron were exiting the car.

"You want to come in for anything Vin?" Ron asked as he leaned back in the car.

"No, I'm good…" He paused as he caught some motion up on the roof of the building; something went off in his head.

"On second though, I'll come in and say hi to Wade and Bonnie." He said getting out of the car.

"Bondiggity, I'll make us some coffee" Ron said.

"Uh huh!" Rufus squeaked.

He checked under his coat, making sure his weapon was still there. He didn't know why there was someone on the roof of their apartment building, but he wanted to be prepared…

_Worst Case Scenario…_

The ride up to their floor was uneventful, although he was on edge.

"Welcome to Casa de Possible-Stoppible-Rockwaller." Ron said as he got his key ready to open the door.

Vin tensed up, getting ready for anything.

The door casually opened, revealing nothing unusual. Bonnie came out of her room.

"What took you guys so lo-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw who was with them.

Before Ron or Kim could explain anything the figure on the roof came in through the open window, Vin acted first by drawing his weapon.

"Hold it right there!"

The figure stopped in its tracks, assessing the situation which had everyone in a sort of shock. It slowly reached up and pulled their hood off of their head. This created even more confusion.

"I am sorry to startle you; I wish to speak with Stoppable-san."

"Yori!" Kim, Ron, and Bonnie said simultaneously.

Vin lowered his gun and placed it back in the holster.

"Ever hear of using a door?"

* * *

Ok folks, this is roughly the last chapter before the whole Resident Evil 4 thing takes full swing. So those of you, who offered some assistance involving RE4, make it known in your reviews so I can properly ask you for some advice. I haven't played it in so long and haven't gotten around to picking it up again so your help will be needed.

This took 4 days of working on, some spots had to be re-written several times in order to flow properly, and some are still a little off, so bear with me.

Next chapter we have Fist, Umbrella, and the town in Resident Evil 4 so don't go anywhere.


	8. Dawn of a Darker Time

_Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8, dartblade, Longsworder, whitem, Cold-Chaos, Burpadski, Zarantan, and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Dawn of a darker time**

"Yori, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he set down the cups of coffee.

They were all sitting around the dining table since it was large enough to accommodate all of them; there was a lot of retouching of information Kim and Ron already knew, but Bonnie and Yori had to be brought up to speed."

"I was asked by Sensei to keep watch on Monkey Fist, he feared that he may be up to something far more dangerous than anything he has ever tried. He also had me bring this…"

Yori picked up the long wooden case by her side and placed it on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked with saucer wide eyes.

"Yes, it is the Lotus Blade, Sensei made sure I brought it to you."

"So you came all this way to give Ron a sword?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I came because Stoppable-san may need assistance in stopping Monkey Fist."

"You think that just by showing up like you did you could barge into our operation?" Bonnie asked with rising anger.

"We may need all the help we can get." Vin said from the far side of the table, drawing everyone's attention.

"Fiske has the world's leading Biogenetics' and an ungodly amount of Umbrella research and technology, who knows what kind of hell he plans to unleash on the world." Vin said as he leaned forward in his chair, his hands cupped in front of his face.

"Don't think you're off the hook either mister, you may have settled things between Kim and Ron, but things are certainly not peachy between us." Bonnie said with snide.

"Stow you're attitude Bonnie, now's not the time for anger. We need everyone we can get on this and they NEED a clear head. Got it?"

Bonnie huffed and leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms.

"Agent Pellegrino speaks the truth Rockwaller-san; your grudge will have to be shelved until Monkey Fist is dealt with."

"Ok, hold on…how do you know my name?" Vin asked.

"Sensei spoke of a wise FBI agent with a sharp tongue and even sharper temper being a valuable asset to Possible-san and Stoppable-san, he also said that you were the foremost expert when dealing with the materials used."

Vin smirked a bit as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sensei must be one wise person then"

"You could say, he has a sixth sense when it comes to these types of things." Yori said.

"Ok, you're in; we're having a briefing of the current situation at FBI Headquarters tomorrow at around noon. You three are there, Bonnie I want you and Wade tapped in as well if you can, we all have to be on the same page by this time tomorrow if we want to stop Fiske."

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

"Ok, are we all accounted for?" Vin asked around the large conference room.

It was briefing time, and all agents involved with this Fist character had to be present, that included the three new comers at the back, as well as the two on the kimmunicators screen. Few agents questioned him as to why they were there, those who at the warehouse the other night knew they should be involved in this.

"Ok, let's get started…Frank, you'd like to start off?"

"Sure thing sir; Now as many of you know, last night we had a break in at our warehouse facility downtown and a majority of the now defunct Umbrella corporations materials were stolen by this man…" Frank held up a large picture of Monkey Fist for all to see.

"Lord Montgomery Fiske, alias of Monkey Fist, with him were these two accomplices, One Amy Hall/DNAmy and one Fukushima, last name is still unknown. The latter is currently in a holding cell waiting on interrogation. Also involved were at least 15-20 of these monkey ninja characters, we have 6 in animal control and three DOA, those that are still at large are presumably with Fiske where-ever he may be."

"This brings us to our next hit…" Vin said turning to the rest of the group.

"We found the vans on the airport tarmac, both of them empty. Our team investigating the airport reports that the vans were hastily loaded by non-airport personnel onto a large cargo plane bound for Madrid Spain. We contacted our European branch and they'll let us know within three hours.

"This means Fiske is back in Europe, and it also means he's mostly out of our jurisdiction, but that doesn't mean we're throwing in the towel. I want everyone monitoring anything remotely strange coming from the Spanish continent and surrounding countries. I don't care how small it is I want to hear about it. Got it?"

The people in the meeting nodded with approval,

"Good, now let's find them people!"

* * *

Amy was worried, more so about what Monkey Fiske was getting into than before.

She thought this would be easy, she could fabricate a version of the virus to suite his needs which they would then take over with. But at the airport in Middleton some of the characters that were assisting with loading the plane just down right scared her.

They weren't clean so their skin had a sickly gray hue to it, but the worst was their eyes. Their eyes were bright red, and they worked like drones obeying a master's command. It got even worse when they met up with someone who Monty kept referring to as an 'old colleague' when he was an archeologist.

His name was Osmund Saddler, and when she first saw him she thought the grim reaper got a new purple hood. She was also introduced to some of Saddler's colleagues as well; all gave off the same dark, menacing feeling as Saddler himself did. A Chief Mendez, Salazar, and Jack Krauser, each one seemed to get darker and more menacing to her. She didn't like the way Monkey Fist was going, but he assured her that his plan will coincide with Saddler and his materials at their disposal.

She was unpacking some of the Umbrella equipment in well appointed lab somewhere in the backwoods of Spain, in close proximity to a small town whose inhabitants seemed vaguely similar to the workers back at the airport.

She didn't notice that Saddler was right in front of her till she looked to see what time it was and practically jumped out of her skin/fur.

"I didn't mean to startle you my dear…" He said with a rather dark grin on his face, making Amy even more uncomfortable.

"No, its ok it happens all the time!" She said trying to play it off.

"I have something for you, something Lord Fiske has been prying my ear over for the last two days…" He reached into a pocket and pulled out a grayish vile of some kind of liquid. She cautiously reached for it.

"What exactly is this?"

"It's another virus, Las Plagas to be exact."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

_Las Plagas…it does exist…_

She'd heard rumors of it when she was a geneticist, of a serum that could take full control of an individual without them knowing and forces them to do your bidding. At the time she dismissed it as some silly rumor, but now she held a strand of it in her hand, and it scared the be-Jesus out of her.

"Lord Fiske says you're a biogenetics expert…"

"Oh yes…" she said shaking slightly.

"They used to call me DNAmy." She forced a laugh, hoping he didn't see how frightened she was.

"Well Amy, I think you should find the use of Las Plagas to be very useful for Lord Fiske's and my own agendas. I will leave you to your work…"

Saddler slowly headed out of the lab, allowing her to breath a sigh of relief, however fear spread through her, fear and questions she couldn't and wouldn't be able to answer. Questions like what Monkey Fist wanted with this demonic virus, and why he was now going to be working with this Saddler and his creepy hired (or brainwashed) help.

She started to get back to getting the materials she needed for whatever nightmarish splicing Monkey Fist wanted her to do with Plagas and the Umbrella equipment. She was startled again when Monkey Fist tapped her on the shoulder.

"Fiske, don't do that!" She shrieked as she saw who it was.

Fiske remained unfazed.

"Do you have Las Plagas?"

"Yes, I got it over here…what do you want with this stuff?"

Fiske snickered evilly as he started explaining it to her.

"An ancient text spoke of a mystical serum called 'The Monkeys Eye', with powers to enslave an entire monkey race and unite them under the power of one, that one then used this race of monkey's to take over and rule the world."

"So you believe this could be that Monkeys Eye serum?"

"Not quite, while Las Plagas is quite potent it only works in human subjects. That's why we captured the Umbrella research and equipment, so you could engineer Las Plagas into something much grander, into something worthy of being called the Monkeys Eye so we can get on with our plans."

"But honey-bunnie, we don't even know if this stuff is the real deal, I didn't even know it was real until a few minutes ago."

"Of course it works, Saddler already tried it on everyone in the small town we passed through, and even his associate Jack Krauser has it."

Her jaw dropped, she really couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh and for the sake of speed, might I suggest going back to normal arms and feet so you could more easily work on the virus, just for the time being of course."

"…….Yeah….sure thing, anything for you Monty." She said in barely a whisper.

"Good, I'll leave you to your work then."

She stood there in mute shock as he left, before she was worried about him, now she was absolutely terrified.

* * *

Vin sat on the large couch in his basement, on the coffee table in front of him laid his .45 completely disassembled, next to it was a bottle of Jack Daniel's with a small glass next to it, it remained unopened.

He kept his eyes on his gun, while he had his hands crossed in front of his mouth, pondering whether or not he should continue. His gut was getting that feeling again, a feeling that told him something incredibly bad was going to happen. He was on call now, waiting for any new information on the case, as was Kim, Ron, and Yori. In the background he had the MP3 player on currently playing 'The Doors-This is the End' it was kind of sobering to him for some reason, as if predicting the coming storm.

He leaned forward and started to assemble the weapon, making sure each part was in perfect working order, if it wasn't then he'd go into his kit and use a new one. With a gun as well crafted as this one, and considering it's actually used instead of being displayed for all to see he needed to make sure it was still the nail driver it became known for.

Within short order the gun was re-assembled, the Black Stainless finish glistened in the dim lighting as he tilted the gun in his hands. Satisfied he laid the gun back on the table and walked over to one of the cabinets for the last piece for the gun, extended magazines.

The current magazine on the .45 S&W was good for eight rounds, the new extended ones he purchased on the way back from work held sixteen, the same as a Glock or Beretta in 9mm form. He bought six, which he would carry with his regular six magazines, more than enough should anything arise; if it wasn't enough he also had his tactical vest that he'd use to store loose .45APC rounds.

He set the magazines down next to the gun, as he did the vest and holster. This would become his battle armor when he went out into the field, so he took extra care in going over them, aligning everything the way they should be, he even went so far as to check the ammunition to make sure they all had a high shine to them and no imperfections. A .45 was never known to jam or misfire, but he didn't want even the remote chance of it happening.

He heard the front door close.

"Vin, are you home?"

"Down here honey…"

She slowly came down the steps, and carefully headed towards him, spotting the gun, vest and magazines lying out on the table, her eyes rested on the bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"You haven't started again have you?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, it's still sealed."

"Good, is everything going ok at work?"

"Honestly no, I have that feeling again Jessica, I fear that whatever is going to happen is going to be worse than the other two combined, I just…" He trailed off as he ran his hands through his hair.

"…I just don't know if I'm going to make it through this one, I don't know how bad it's going to be, I don't know if I'm even going to succeed, and it scares me."

She took her coat off and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Trying to calm him down and reassure him.

"You'll get through it honey, just like you did the last two times. Plus you have the entire FBI at you're disposal, so you won't be going in alone."

He nodded, she had a point there.

He was just about to speak when his cell phone went off. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and brought it to his ear.

"Go"

"_Sir, we have a big lead, turns out that after the plane landed in Madrid our subjects were seen interacting with someone who's also on our watch-list, only you'll never guess who." _

"Who is it Frank?"

"_Osmund Saddler" _

"Jesus Christ"

Osmund Saddler has been on the Fed's most wanted list for months, they found out he had access to a very dangerous virus that was potentially worse than anything Umbrella could ever come up with, one that couldn't be killed. Now to find out Fiske might be working with Saddler made this plot take a darker tone.

"_We have a location for Saddler and for Fiske now, but there's a catch."_

"Great, the one thing we don't need. What is it?"

"_The President's daughter was recently kidnapped, and she was seen in the same area as Saddler and Fiske. That means this is now a Secret Service case, and they've ordered one of their agents in to go get her, they don't want us storming in there and shooting the place up."_

"I'm guessing then that you sent the Secret Service our files on both Monkey Fist and Saddler then."

"_Yep, they didn't care. They want no harm to come of the Presidents Daughter, although you won't believe who they're sending in to get her."_

"Who is it, anyone we know?"

"_You remember that kid who almost beat your record?"_

"Your kidding, they're sending the Kennedy kid in there?"

"_They're doing just that."_

"Did you contact Wade with this information?"

"_I did, he's informing Kim, Ron and that third one of the situation, he's also managed to secure them a ride on the private jet Kennedy's taking to the site, they've got a seat for you as well." _

"I'm guessing that means were going right in then,"

"_It does, but I'm leading another team in behind you guys, we'll be there if it ever hits the fan." _

"Then do me a favor Frank."

"_Sure thing, just name it."_

"There's a girl that also works with Wade and Kim, goes by Bonnie Rockwaller. I want you to take her with you, she's their second set of eyes so I want her close incase they're running a jamming frequency out there."

"_No problem, I'll send some guys out to go pick her up." _

"Thanks Frank."

"_Not a problem sir, I'll see you when you get back."_

"Yeah sure thing, see you when it's over, bye."

He closed his phone up and looked at Jessica.

"That didn't sound good." She said.

"It wasn't, looks like this guy is connected with another psychopath we've been trying to find, and he's kidnapped the President's daughter."

"Oh my,"

"That's not the kicker though, now that the President's daughter is missing, this isn't our case anymore, its Secret Service's and we can't go in there guns blazing."

"What, but why would they do that?"

"So the President's daughter isn't harmed in the crossfire. That means it's me and four others going into an unknown town with an unknown number of hostiles in an area that is probably run by two madmen."

Jessica was starting to tear up, he saw it.

"Look, like you said, I've been through this type of thing before."

She started crying as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jess, I promise you that I will do my job, and I will come home to you."

"You really mean it?" She asked through sobs.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't want to loose you, ever."

She hugged him back, holding him tight. It was then they heard the knock on the front door.

He slowly got up and started towards the door, with her a few steps behind.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Kim, Ron and Yori on the other side of the door.

Kim immediately noticed Jessica and turned to Vin.

"Are we interrupting something?"

"No, we're good. Come in."

Jessica was now drying her eyes hastily before they could notice.

"Jessica, this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Yori."

"Pleased to meet you, I've heard all about you're work." She said shaking their hands.

"Oh, it's no big. I only wish the papers would get Ron's name right."

"Yeah, I've only been with you for what fourteen years?"

"Add another four to that honey." Kim said quickly before following them downstairs.

Vin started getting his 'battle ware' on as the trio looked around the basement.

"I take it you got the message?" Kim asked.

"Yes I did, and I'm not very happy with it."

"Why not? Don't you want to stop Monkey Fist?" Ron asked as he looked at the clippings and guns on the wall.

"I want to stop him, but I want to stop him with a large team of heavily armed FBI agents, not through some dumbassed Secret Service covert plan of sending in one guy to question people."

"But Agent Pellegrino, the way of the ninja is to be silent and swift, to move without being seen." Yori said.

"Yeah well, Ninja's never dealt with Umbrella, or Saddler. If I had it my way we'd roll in there with the entire US Army."

"Saddler, who's he?" Ron asked.

"Someone who's been on our most wanted list for at least three months, I'll explain on the way to the airport."

Vin got the rest of his gear on quickly and slung his gun into its holster.

"Let's get going." Kim said as she started towards the door.

Vin walked over to Jessica and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back, I promise." He whispered, keeping his forehead resting against hers.

"You'll keep that promise won't you?" she asked in a whisper.

"I have to, especially since I have something very important to ask you when I get back."

"Ask me what?" She asked shakily.

"You'll have to find out when I get back." He smirked slightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He turned and headed out with the others, leaving her very alone.

* * *

"So, who's the lady?" Ron asked as Vin drove to the airport.

"My Girlfriend, why?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at Ron.

"No reason, so how long you two been going out?"

"Over two years now, want to know my sign now too?" Vin asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um, no, no thanks."

"Good, because I don't know what my sign is."

"Moving on, what is this about another character involved with Monkey Fist?" Kim interjected.

"Osmund Saddler, he's been on our most wanted list for a couple of months now. We have information that he has possession of another virus strand that is ten times more dangerous than anything Umbrella ever made."

"Hmm, that might go with what Wade reported to us."

"What did Wade tell you?" Vin inquired.

"He came across an ancient text that spoke of a magical serum that would make an entire species obey the creators every command, it also talked of grotesquely deforming these creatures into monster like beings with Superman like powers. It called the serum 'The Monkeys Eye."

"So you think Fiske is working with Saddler to develop this Monkeys Eye stuff he read about?"

"Fist has gone after things written about in an ancient text before, this one seems no different."

"Great, just great." Vin grumbled as he pulled the car into the private airfield.

* * *

Whew, this took too long to get out.

Many extra thanks to Delta Operator, and Zero Nightmare for the assistance in this one, and future chapters. I'll be calling on you two later on once we get to the actual RE4 setting, and yes the second team will have a roll to play, so you don't have to ask.

Also, I'm entering the final stretch of school stuff, so I may not have the time to write as I have. Don't worry though, I plan to finish this one, (and the new story I'm launching, and a sequel to two other things I've done) even if it takes me another year or so.

You know the drill,

Read, review and get a response. Till next chapter then!


	9. Entering the Evil

_Haven't given up on it, just don't have a lot of time to write it!_

_Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8, dartblade, Longsworder, whitem, Cold-Chaos, Burpadski, Zarantan, and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Entering the Evil**

"So, you mind answering why you're here?" Leon asked to the four people sitting across the isle from him.

"Our objective is on a need to know basis, and right now you don't need to know Kennedy" The FBI agent said.

Kennedy rolled his eyes; he should've known that was the answer he would get.

The redhead seated behind the FBI agent cleared her throat, causing the agent to sign.

"Sorry Kennedy, we know why you're going to Spain so you should know why we are. Someone has stolen some very bad stuff, and we have to stop them before they get a chance to use it. Our sources say that the person we're looking for is working with someone else, and that someone else is the one who kidnapped the Presidents daughter."

"Ok sir, but what is the connection between your guy and my mission?" Leon asked.

"I'm sorry; I can't go into that right now. I just hope you trust how you handle that thing." The agent pointed to Leon's gun strapped to his chest.

"Why is that sir?"

"If my feeling on this is right, you're going to need it."

Leon pondered that last one for a moment, wondering exactly what the agent meant. He'd continue to ponder it for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"Do you have to have such an attitude towards people?" Kim asked

"What are you my mother? You should be doing this to Ron, not to me." Vin shot back at her.

"Well excuse me if I don't like rudeness" Kim hissed at him.

"Look whose talking bossy"

"Excuse me?"

"Enough you two, we've got another two hours on this flight we don't need this arguing, Although he's got you there KP." Ron said.

Kim made a low growl as she stared into him, making Ron feel very uncomfortable.

"Ok, truce for now. If you want we can pick this bickering up later," Vin said as he started reading through a magazine.

Kim sat back with her arms crossed, still steamed.

"Looks like Possible-san needs a massage Stoppable-san" Yori said from her seat.

Kim was slightly shocked that Yori, the girl she was going all jell on just a few years ago was actually suggesting that Ron give her a massage. _She really is over it…_

Before Kim could say anything Ron started to work her shoulders, Kim arched her back, enjoying every minute of it.

Yori turned to Rufus and smirked at the rodent before they relaxed for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"Cigarette?" The Spanish officer asked as he turned back to the five people traveling in the SUV.

Leon shook his head, as did the rest of them.

"That's right, you Americans don't smoke anymore" he said as he lit his cigarette.

"You do know those will kill you right?" Kim asked.

The officer clicked his lighter closed and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"My dear, there are many things that can kill you, what is your point?"

Kim remained silent.

"Thought so, so why are you Americans here anyway?"

"Government business, nothing more, nothing less" Leon said.

"Oh come on, just a hint?" The officer persisted.

"Our objective is a need to know basis, and you don't need to know, officer" Vin said eyeing the officers.

"Hey, no need to get defensive, I'm just asking."

The officer turned back to his partner driving the SUV and said something in Spanish, glanced back at them and then said something else in Spanish before the SUV came to a halt on the side of the dirt road they were traveling on.

"Excuse me, nature calls" The officer said, smiling back at them before he exited the vehicle and walked back towards the rear and behind a tree.

"Why don't I have a good feeling about where we're going?" Ron whispered.

The Spanish hillside was enveloped in thick fog, and with the dense tree cover it created a very eerie experience for them, Kim shifted in her seat, as did the others in the vehicle.

"What's the matter, are the American's scared?" The driver asked with a disturbing grin on his face.

"No, we're not used to POS European seats" Vin said coldly, giving the officer a deathly stare.

The driver just laughed at his remark.

By now the officer who went back to relieve himself returned to the vehicle and they continued onwards towards the town.

Everyone remained quiet, not knowing what was waiting for them at this town. Luckily the backup team was currently setting up some twenty miles outside of the town they were going to, so if it went really bad backup could be there in a jiffy.

The vehicle slowed as it came to a rickety bridge, it slowly started crossing it, bouncing it's occupants about before it stopped on the other side.

"This is the place." The driver said.

"Here, you are joking right?" Kim asked.

"No, we cannot take you any farther. The town is a short walk up that trail there..." The other officer pointed towards the left into the fog.

"…Follow the trail and you should be there."

"Right, thanks" Leon said as he climbed out of the vehicle, the others followed suit.

"We'll stay here, don't want to get a parking ticket" the driver said.

"Parking ticket, right" Leon said rolling his eyes.

They grouped up just outside of earshot of the officers to go over the plan.

"I have never met such creepy law enforcement officers ever." Kim said rubbing her arms.

"Their behavior is rather, disturbing….wouldn't you agree Rufus-san"

Rufus nodded before he crawled back into Ron's pocket.

"Ok, so we're in a creepy unknown environment facing unknown conditions and no idea where to look first. Why are we here again?"

"To stop the bad guys Ron, duh" Kim said.

"Don't duh me Kim, you don't know that!"

"Cool it you two, let's make sure we're connected to the backup team shall we?"

"Oh, right." Kim turned her Kimmunicator on, the screen immediately came on in a split with Wade and Bonnie sharing the screen, there was a lot of activity on Bonnie's screen as the rest of the backup team setup in their location.

"Can you guys hear us?" Ron asked over Kim's shoulder.

"Loud and clear guys" Wade said.

"I've got no interruption whatsoever on my end, if they're running jamming systems I'm not reading any." Bonnie said typing away on her keyboard.

"Ok, that's one…" Vin brought a hand held radio up to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Away team to base, you read me base?"

"_Roger that, loud and clear away team. Base is operational" _

"Understood, away team out"

* * *

Kim looked into the dense fog surrounding the Spanish countryside; she could barely make out the trees a few feet ahead of them before it all went gray. She heard the squawking of crows coming from the fog causing goose-bumps to form on her arms, this place was creepy with a capital C.

"What's the matter, brave Americans afraid of a little fog?" One of the officers taunted from the SUV.

"Yeah right, who are the ones staying in the truck?" Ron asked.

The officers laughter went silent, Ron grinned at them.

"Though so."

"Ok; Leon you lead, I'll bring up the rear and everyone else stay in the middle. Got it?" Vin asked.

Everyone nodded, as Leon started through the fog on the rough path. Kim followed after him followed by Ron, Yori and Vin.

She heard the rustling of feathers as they came upon four crows sitting ahead of them on the path, with another in the tree squawking randomly. Leon stepped on a twig, snapping it and startling the crows. They beat their wings against the cool Spanish air and flew off into the fog.

She rubbed her exposed arms, this environment wasn't making her feel very welcome, and the fog, the crows, and the officers' attitude…it just didn't add up to a pleasant experience.

Something started to emerge from the fog up to their left, the dark menacing outline of a house was breaking through the dense fog with an eerie glow coming from one of the boarded up windows. There was also a truck parked off to the right, on a makeshift driveway.

She eyed the house carefully, unsure of what she was picking up from it, setting off her own warnings of bad road ahead.

"There's someone in that house…" She said quietly.

Leon nodded as he slowly approached the front steps of the house. Now that they were able to see the house closer, they could see its rundown state with boarded up windows, un-mended front porch, and general abandoned look to it. Add in a front door that was wide open and it didn't help her nerves.

Leon entered the house slowly, peering down the hall. From where she was Kim could hear the crackling of an open fire coming from the house, clearly someone was in there.

Slowly they all made their way inside the house and headed down the hallway towards what was the dining room. By the crackling fireplace, was a man kneeling in front of it, not noticing the group's presence in his home.

"Excuse me sir?" Leon asked as he walked towards the man, who started to rise and turn towards them.

"I'm looking for this girl, she was last seen in this area and I'm wondering if you've seen her?" Leon held up the image of the President's daughter for the man to view.

The rest of the group hung close to the hallway entrance (save for Vin who was on the other side of the dining table), and they had a clear look at the man. He was dirty, his skin had a grayish brown tone to it, and there was a rather pungent odor that was assaulting their senses as well.

The man looked at the image, and turned away, not saying a word.

"…yeah, thanks…" Leon said as he slowly turned away from the man.

Kim saw the man grab an axe and turn back towards Leon, swinging the axe.

"LOOK OUT!" She shouted.

Leon caught sight of the man at the last second and rolled out of the way as he brought his arm across the area where Leon was last standing. He rolled to a crouch with his gun in his hand, across the table Vin drew his gun and both had a bead on the man, who was slowly walking towards Leon.

"Drop the axe man!" Leon shouted

"Put it down, put it down!" Vin yelled.

The man brought his arm up again, ready to strike again.

_**BAM!**_

Leon fired, striking the man in the forehead. The axe fell from his hand and stuck blade first into the wood flooring before he fell backwards to the floor, dead.

The two kept their guns on the man as they slowly approached. As they did, they heard the front door slam shut, jarring everyone from the moment at hand. Yori rushed over to the door and tried to open it, but it was jammed. Ron, Kim and Vin peered through the boarded up windows as they heard the truck outside start up. They caught a glimpse of it driving off into the thick fog, followed by a crash and the sound of gunfire.

"The Cops!" Ron shouted looking over at Kim.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Kim said as she went to assist Yori on the door.

"Hey guys! You better take a look at this!" Leon called from the back of the dining room.

They quickly headed over to his location and stumbled upon a gruesome site. Lined up behind the fire place was a pile of decaying bones with skulls placed on a bookshelf, with flies and insects crawling all over them.

"Man do I hate being right all the time…" Vin said quietly.

"We need to get out of here and call for help, we'll work on the door, and you look for another way out." Kim said to Leon, who nodded and headed up the stairs.

Kim walked over to the front door and grabbed the handle, giving it a solid yank. As she did she felt her additional strength kick in and she ripped the door free from the door jam.

"Let's go" She said as she headed though the door…and right into a man wielding a pitchfork.

She rolled under the points and down the stairs where she encountered three more villagers equipped with various melee weapons advancing on her.

Behind her she heard a grunt and the man with the Pitchfork fell down the stairs with Ron right behind him.

Soon all four of them were outside with the villagers when they struck again.

* * *

Vin ducked the next stab the pitchfork wielding villager took and grabbed the handle of the pitchfork, he twisted it and brought the back of it up, wrestling it from the villagers grip and smashed him across the face with it. The man stumbled back, but remained on his feet. He ran at him and grabbed the pitchfork again, trying to pry it from his grasp.

Vin brought his knee up into the man's abdomen and doubled him over while he brought the pitchfork across the mans back, snapping it in half. Amazingly the man didn't go down, instead he speared his lower legs and brought Vin to the ground and caused him to loose his grip on the pitchfork. The man wrapped his hands around his neck and started to choke him. Vin brought his fist across the mans face, then again and again, trying to get the man to stop trying to kill him, but he just wouldn't stop.

He was running out of air, desperately he reached around on the ground for something to use; he came across the spiky end of the pitchfork and grabbed it. He was starting to become light headed now, he was running out of time to stop him; with a grunt he swung the pitchfork spikes into the side of the man's head, he heard the cracking and crunching as the points broke into the mans skull as he felt his death grip on his throat relax. He pushed the man off of him as he started regaining his breath.

* * *

Yori dodged the woman who swung a meat cleaver at her and brought her right leg into her side, causing her to loose her balance but not dropping her to the ground. She attacked again, swinging wildly at her. Yori dodged each swing and grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing her to drop the cleaver before she twisted her arm behind her back. But the woman just pulled her arm free from Yori's grasp, something the ninja thought was impossible since the pain of doing such would be unbearable. But she did, and she picked up the cleaver again before attacking. Clearly this woman and her friends wanted them all dead and they were trying damn hard to make them, it looked like she wouldn't have to be as kind on her as Yori wanted.

She swung again, this time Yori grabbed her arm and twisted it the opposite way; she heard the snapping of her bones. However it didn't stop her, she didn't even show signs of pain as she tossed the cleaver from the disabled hand to the other and swung it at Yori's head.

She twisted out of the way and kicked up, bringing herself up off the ground and put all of her weight onto the woman which finally pushed her to the ground. She landed on a rock which broke her skull and finally took her out of the fight.

* * *

Rod did a leg sweep on the large man who was trying to axe him up, bringing the man to the ground.

"Want some more?" Ron taunted as the man silently got to his feet.

He swung at Ron again, trying to cut him across his torso, only Ron kept jumping back leaving him to cut only air. Ron kept jumping back till he tripped on a log and fell backward to the ground. The man brought the axe over his head as he stood over Ron, hoping to finally end him.

Ron sensing he was in a tight spot, brought his feet up and caught the man in the family jewels and swung him over Ron. The man sailed through the air loosing grip of the axe as he landed on his face behind Ron. His thud of hitting the ground was followed shortly after by the sound of his skull being split open by the axe.

* * *

Kim faced off against two people where here friends tackled one each, but she didn't worry, as she had a natural edge in this fight.

The man on her right swung at her with a Sickle, Kim grabbed the end of it and forcefully drove the end into the other mans gut, sending him to the ground before she brought the stick up into the mans chin, bringing him to the ground.

She then snapped the Sickle over her knee and threw both pieces to the ground. The man on her right was the first to get up, and charged her with a hammer; She kicked him in the mid section hard and sent him reeling back into a tree. She hazard a glance at her colleagues progress, and saw that they were all having the same problem; they had to take drastic measures to stop the attacks. That meant she had to kill to stop from getting killed, with a deep breath, she readied herself to step over that line again.

The other man was on his feet by now and ran at her; She sidestepped at the last second and tripped the man. As he hit the ground she kicked the side of his head, breaking his neck. With one out that left the man by the tree, who was now on his feet. She grabbed the Sickle and flung it towards the man, she heard the slicing sound as it embedded in the mans skull, he fell to the ground.

* * *

Slowly Vin got to his feet and surveyed the damage, everyone appeared a little shaken up by the ferocity of the attack, and the way they had to incapacitate the attackers, but it had to be done.

"Everyone ok?" He asked as he rubbed his throat.

"Yes"

"I think so"

"I'm good"

They chimed in as they caught their breath.

"Anyone see Leon?" Ron asked,

Leon came from around the corner of the house to where they were standing.

"Dude, where were you?" Ron asked.

"I broke out of a top floor window and was attacked by two more villagers, had to drop them…" He said, holstering his gun.

"Kim, call Wade and Bonnie, fill them in on this…" Vin said as he checked on one of the bodies.

Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator and called Wade, the screen split with Wade and Bonnie.

"Guys, we were just attacked getting into the town, we have no idea why but they obviously don't like outsiders."

"Check, according to local records there have been about fifteen missing persons reports in that area at least…." Wade said.

"That'd explain the skulls the guy had. You able to get some assistance over to us?"

"Sorry Kim, but that doesn't look possible, the guys here at base have informed me they'd only move in after we secured the President's daughter, not before." Bonnie said.

"So we're stuck on our own here then?"

"Sorry K, you know how politics are." Bonnie said.

"Whoa!" Vin cried as he jumped from the body he was examining.

Everyone turned just in time to see the body dissolve into the ground, all that was left was a small chest. They rushed over to examine…

"What happened?" Yori asked.

"I don't have a clue, one minute I'm checking for any ID and the next the guy bubbles and dissolves into the ground."

"And it left a chest of coins?" Ron asked pointing to the chest.

"…Apparently…"

Kim walked over to another body and held the Kimmunicator over it.

"I need you guys to scan this body, one of them just dissolved into the ground."

A green light shot out from the Kimmunicator and covered the body, after a few seconds it disappeared.

"I'll have the results in a few moments…" Wade said.

"Swell, let me know"

As she turned the Kimmunicator off the remaining bodies dissolved into the ground, leaving tiny chests of money lying around in their place.

"This is intensely weird…I can't even begin to figure this out" Ron said as he picked up a chest of money.

"Regardless of that, we better take a chest each, it might keep us from getting attacked." Vin said as he placed one chest into one of his pockets. Kim placed one in her pouches, as did Ron and Yori, Leon did the same with the chests he found on the two villagers he dropped.

"Let's check out the officers…" Vin said, reminding everyone of the crash and the shots they heard.

They briskly walked back to where the officers stopped the truck, only it wasn't there. There was small plastic shards on the ground and tracks that lead back to the bridge, only there wasn't any truck, and no officers.

"Ok, where are they?" Ron asked.

Kim followed the tire tracks over to the bridge, only there wasn't any bridge.

"Uh, guys?" She called back.

They soon joined her at the edge of the cliff, the bridge they crossed was destroyed, lying in twisted piles of metal and wood at the bottom in the water.

"Oh Christ…" Leon said,

Next to the rubble from the bridge they saw the overturned SUV and the burning truck on the embankment of the river, one body was hanging out of the cab of the truck that pushed the SUV over the edge.

The Kimmunicator went off, Kim picked it up.

"My analysis of the body revealed that they were infected with that Las Plagas virus, and probably the rest of the town is infected with it, so watch what you touch."

"Wade, how do you know about Las Plagas? We didn't brief you on that yet?" Vin asked.

"You forgot to encrypt your files, it was easy finding out what caused these readings" Wade said crossing his arms.

"Right, anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, the last satellite readings over the area indicate a large number of heavy trucks headed into the village and surrounding mountainside a few days ago, exactly the time when Monkey Fist was in the area."

"Right Wade, thanks"

"Las Plagas? Ok now is time for you to tell me exactly what is going on here, and why you are here." Leon said coldly as he looked at Vin.

He sighed,

"Fine, this mission just became a need to know basis anyway."

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay here guys, but I am not, and will not give up on any of my stories. _

_And this should hopefully hold you over for a few more weeks (2 at least) till I'm able to update this again as I just had a much needed breather from work. And in about that time I should be updating my other story and I may finally have a new one out for you all to read. _

_So, Read and Review and get a Response, as always. _

_Man, writing never felt so good…_


	10. Couldn't get any worse

_I'm really; really sorry it's taken so long. Things came up, had a loss of writing will…ect, ect…_

_Anyways, I'm back and I plan on finishing what I've started._

_Special Thanks to: Uzziel, swiglo3000, Zero-Nightmare, Mortal Guardian, IncrediRaider8, dartblade, Longsworder, whitem, Cold-Chaos, Burpadski, Zarantan, and Delta Operator for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Couldn't get any worse…**

"Is this thing done yet?" Leon asked.

"_Almost, keep your shirt on"_ Wade replied through the Kimmunicator's speakers.

The full story in all its glory was relayed to Leon as Wade suggested he scan them for any traces of Las Plagas. So far they were all cleared.

"_Done, no one's infected. But that doesn't mean it can't happen, you should be extra careful when dealing with the townsfolk, there's no way to know how many of them are affected."_

"Got it Wade, any luck on a cure for it?" Kim asked.

"_I've been going over all the files on the string, it doesn't look very promising but I'll keep on it."_

"Thanks Wade, we'll keep you updated" Kim said as she turned the device off.

"If you have hand protection now is the time to use it." Vin said as he pulled on his leather gloves.

Yori pulled out a pair of similar gloves from one of the small pockets in her gi, while Leon was busy putting on his own gloves. Kim pulled on her own gloves, making sure they would stay on her hands, Ron was doing the same.

"Ok, Wade and the team say the village is a short walk down a path next to the first house, we should get moving." Kim said.

"Check, let's get moving people."

Vin took point, with Kim right behind him. Leon took up the tail end of their line as they made their way through the fog, back towards the house.

Something caught their attention in the distance; it was very high pitched whining like that from an injured or neglected dog. Vin reached in his coat for his weapon, ready to expect anything.

They passed the house and came to a small, empty shack on the right. Behind the shack was the path they were to take…and the source of the noise.

It was a wolf, its back left leg bloodied and caught in a bear trap. It continued to whine and whimper as it turned its head in their direction, ears back…clearly in need of help.

Kim moved past him, crouching down and holding her hand out.

"Shhh, its ok, don't be afraid…" She whispered as she touched the wolf's nose, its tail wagged briefly.

Vin kneeled on the ground and started prying on the bear trap, hoping it'd release the dog, with a snap it flung open, freeing the wolf which sprinted into the foggy woods.

"I wonder if that's a sign of things to come…" Ron wondered as he stared at the trap.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those were the least of our worries." Vin said.

"I'll take the lead, considering I can see these things in advance." Kim said.

"If you're taking the lead, you're going to need this as well" Vin said as he removed the straps holding his knife and sheath on his leg and handed them to Kim.

She grabbed it and started strapping it onto her right leg, she didn't need to ask why he was letting her use the knife, and she knew from before to trust his instincts when it comes to situations like this.

He motioned to her to take the lead, as they started off again, heading down the foggy path that led into the woods. The path was old and overgrown with dying vegetation; it was especially spooky for them.

Further up the path Kim motioned for the others to stop.

"You see something Possible-san?" Yori asked.

Kim nodded as she picked up 4 rocks from the side of the path; she took one last look at the path before her before she chucked all four rocks at the same time.

Once they hit the ground they were followed by 4 distinct snapping sounds as the traps closed. They started off again, crossing the field where the traps were set in short time.

Then the path started to rise over a relatively steep hill, there was a shack on the left side at the top of the hill. Kim approached cautiously, her right hand grabbing the handle of the knife as she neared the opening.

Suddenly a figure from inside the shack lunged at her, butcher's cleaver in his hand as he attempted to stab her. She ducked the attack and in one swift motion drew the knife and sliced the person's throat and reverse kicked him to the ground.

They watched as the figure fell flat on the ground before it dissolved into the ground, leaving another chest of gold coins.

"Why does that keep happening, it doesn't make any sense what-so-ever." Ron stated as he poked the chest with his hand.

"Who knows, but we better carry it, just in case."

_Dissolving bodies and coins, what's wrong with this picture? _Kim thought…

They heard a shout from over the crest of the hill in Spanish, which was soon followed by two other villagers, one male with a hammer and a woman with a pitchfork running full speed at them…

"GET DOWN!" Vin shouted as he brought his gun up.

They ducked down as he got a bead on the closest suspect and fired.

**Blam!**

The man fell onto his face and rolled down the hill coming to a rest at Kim's feet; it almost immediately dissolved and left another chest of coins.

Vin turned to the right slightly towards the approaching woman…

**Blam!**

She dropped to the ground and just like the man, dissolved into a chest of coins…

"Ok, enough of this sneaking around, if they find us, they'll attack us no matter how quickly we move…" Vin said holstering his weapon.

"Agreed, Vin-san…while I normally would disagree, these are not normal people we are dealing with." Yori said as she picked up a chest of coins.

"The sooner we get to the town and find who we're looking for the better." Leon said.

"Kim you lead, watch for traps…" Vin said as he pocketed the next chest of coins.

They briskly walked up the hill and back down; Kim kept here eyes peeled for traps as they made their way down the path in the fog.

They continued on the path till they came to an open field with a couple of trees along the path before the path itself hooked right and over another hill. Tall grass was also around the path, probably hiding more bear traps.

"Spot something KP?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems as though they're setting a trap for us…" Kim said eyeing the dead trees near the path closely for traps.

"I sense a trap as well Possible-san" Yori said as she walked next to Kim, motioning over to the tall grass…

"They have probably set up bear traps for us…" She continued…

"Eight, I count eight traps in the grass…" Kim said.

"But why are there so many traps in the grass?" Ron asked.

"Probably because they set an even bigger trap on that path, probably using the trees to hide it from us till it was too late." Vin said as he walked up.

"Check the third tree on the right, red glow…" He said as he pointed to the tree.

"Laser trip wire….attached to the dynamite on the tree and sending the beam across to the tree on the far left." Kim said, finally spotting the explosive and the trip wire.

"No problem, I can take that out from here…" Vin said as he brought his gun to bear…

"Bet you can't…" Leon said.

"Bet what exactly Leon?" Vin said looking back at him.

"Bet you five bucks you can't hit it from here…" Leon said smugly.

Vin chuckled a bit making Kim and Ron look at him, curious as to what he had in mind.

"I'll bet you twenty I can hit that without even looking Leon." He said, switching his gun to his right hand as he faced Leon.

"You're on." Leon said, smiling.

"Good…because…" Vin brought his right hand up and aimed at the explosive, never taking his eyes off of Leon. Kim, Ron and Yori looked at the gun as he fired…

**Blam!**

**Ba-Boom!**

The tree with the explosive disintegrated and collapsed on top of itself before it fell away from the path.

"…you owe me twenty bucks." Vin finished, not missing a beat.

Kim couldn't say she was surprised, Vin always had a knack for making difficult shots without batting a eye, something she as well as Ron learned during their short time together back in Middleton.

"Kim, you able to take out the bear traps from here?" He asked as he holstered his weapon.

"I can take out a few, but there are still three I can't get from this angle." She said as she picked up a bunch of rocks.

"Well, do what you can; we'll just avoid the others."

She nodded as she threw the rocks she had…the snapping of the traps was heard moments later.

"There are two close to the fence, and one just off the path on the left, so watch your step." She said as she led the group down the hill and into the field.

* * *

They walked for a little more before they heard chanting coming from in front of them…probably the village they were supposed to get to.

"Look sharp everyone, if you have weapons on you, now's the time to bring them out…I'm talking to you Yori, and Ron…" Vin said as he withdrew his .45.

Leon drew his 9mm behind them, watching their six incase they were ambushed.

"Stoppable-san, it is time…" Yori said as she pulled her fans out of her belt…

"When I use this thing, isn't it going to send a giant signal to Monkey Fist?" Ron asked as he slowly pulled the Lotus blade out of his pocket, for the trip he turned it into a Swiss Army knife so he wouldn't raise suspicion.

"It won't be enough to signal Monkey Fist, but he may still feel its presence." Yori said as she opened and closed her fan-blades, preparing for an imminent battle.

"If it did bring him out, it's better for us. We get him it's the end of our mission…" Vin said as he looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching their approach to the town.

"Ron, better off just having it out, we could use the weapon…" Kim said as she peered through the fog, trying to see what was going on up ahead.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" Ron held his hand out, and in a giant poof of bluish clouds the little pocket knife became the lotus blade.

"Might want to change it to something else Ron, cutting and slashing these people might get that virus of theirs out and around us…" Yori said quietly.

"Well, ok…" with another poof the sword became an aluminum baseball bat.

"So you could pretty much turn that thing into anything at all?" Vin asked as they slowly approached the source of the chanting.

"Yep, last time I ended up turning it into a rotary phone." Ron said as he practiced his batting stance.

"Really, did it work?" Leon asked.

"I didn't really have time to check, Monkey Fist was chasing after us at the time…"

"Could you keep it down Ron; we're almost at the village…" Kim said as they saw a structure rise up out of the fog in front of them.

"Right, sorry Kim…"

The chanting grew louder as they approached the house, another sound also lingered in the air with the chanting…the crackling of a fire.

"What smells like burning meat?" Ron asked as they stopped by the corner of the house.

"Oh god…" Kim muttered, causing everyone to look in her direction.

"It's one of the Spanish officers…" She said turning away…

Vin moved to that part of the house and looked down the path. Sure enough, one of the Spanish officers was tied to a pole and was being cooked to death. By the lack of screams he could only assume he was already dead.

"It's one of them alright, and he's with at least twelve towns folk…all carrying various forms of weapons…" Vin said as he looked around the area.

The house they were stopped at essentially split the path, the right going directly to the town center and the mob of villagers, the left looked like a less used alternative to sneaking in, but there were a lot of hiding spots along that route, a villager could be hiding in any one of them.

"Looks like we're going to have to split up for this…" Vin said…

"Split up? Why in the hell would we split up?" Leon asked.

"We split their attack, and we keep our backs reasonably protected. If we all rush in on one path they can sneak around on the other and surround us." Vin said as he thought the plan over in his head.

"If we split their attack, we can better focus on the immediate threat without like Vin said, worrying about what's behind us." Kim said.

"It seems wise to split up…" Yori added.

"Ok, but remember, lethal force on these people…" Vin said as he checked the magazine on his gun before sliding it back in.

"Leon, Yori, you two take the left…We'll take the right…"

"Ready when you are…" Leon said as he readied himself.

"Go…"

* * *

Kim held the combat knife in her right hand as she and Ron moved up, Vin was hanging back a little to get a bead on whoever would attack them first. Just as Kim came up to the last house before the open town square one of the villagers turned around…and spotted them.

_Oh crap…_

**Blam!**

The villagers head exploded as the round struck, however he didn't go down. Suddenly a tentacle started shooting out of the man's neck; on its end it grew razor sharp fangs as it made a high pitched scream.

Kim's eyes widened with fear, Ron practically dropped the lotus 'bat' and Vin hesitated to take the follow up shot, shocked by what he was seeing…

"What the f…"

The tentacle lashed out at Kim's location, striking the wooden fence just above her head. She thrust the knife up and cut a gash in the tentacle which started spewing out blood.

**Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam!**

The four shots struck the tentacle headed person at the base of the neck, causing the tentacle to explode in a shower of blood before the person fell to the ground and dissolved.

The entire town was now aware of their presence and came in to attack them. Kim lashed out first, driving her left foot into the side of a woman's face, dropping her to the ground.

"BATTER UP!" Ron shouted as he swung the bat and smashed a farmer in the head, killing him instantly.

Kim looked at him surprised as she ducked a spearing pitchfork.

"What? I always wanted to say that" He said childishly as he smacked someone in the chest with it.

"You're still weird…" She started as she slashed across an attacker's throat, "…but that's why I'm engaged to you." She said smiling.

"Now's not the time for cute banter!" Vin shouted as he ran into the fight, smashing another farmer in the face with his weapon.

"But it makes the fighting that much more enjoyable!" Ron argued as he used the bat to block a villager attacking with another pitchfork before he kicked them in the chest.

"It does?" He asked as he delivered an uppercut to a woman with a meat cleaver before he shot a farmer on his right.

"It does, and it makes it go by that much faster!" Kim said as she delivered a roundhouse kick to another villager before she lashed out with the knife on another one.

"Well, it does seem to be working…" Vin said as he caught one villager in a head lock before he snapped their neck.

"Just hope Leon and Yori are enjoying this as much as we are…"

* * *

Yori ducked an attack from a man with an axe, she swung her left fan blade in front of her, spraying out the deadly tips of her fan across the mans chest and neck. The man grasped at his neck with his free hand when Yori smashed her left foot into his chest and sent him flying back into a building.

Leon fired at the approaching woman armed with a sickle bringing her down in 5 shots.

The two turned the corner and saw the other three engaged in fighting the large mob by the burning officer.

Leon started picking off the ones that weren't close to the three while Yori rushed into battle, she slashed and cut through three or four villagers with the razor's edge of her fan blades before she jumped and landed on a villager that was behind Kim.

"Mind if I join you?" Yori asked politely as she cut the head off of another villager.

"The more the merrier I always say" Kim said as she slashed another villager who stumbled to Ron, who smashed him in the skull with the bat.

Not long after Yori joined the fight that the villagers stopped attacking. The clanging of the church bell carrying across the town.

The remaining villagers stopped their attack and started mindlessly shuffling into the church, surprising the five of them. Just as the last ones were approaching the church they heard two gunshot's that dropped them to the ground. They all turned around to look at Vin who's gun was pointed in their direction.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You shot them as they were heading to a church?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's not like they're going there to repent. Someone is controlling these people, and that church bell signaled them. So whoever's controlling them either is calling them in as routine, or they know we're here…" Vin said as he ejected his magazine and replaced it with another one.

"What the hell is going on here?" Leon asked, holstering his own weapon.

"Whatever it is, it involves the Presidents Daughter, Saddler, and Fiske…"

* * *

"Lord Fiske" Saddler called.

"What is it Saddler…" Fiske asked as he joined his 'colleague' by a large window in his castle.

The castle where they've set up their operations was a good 3 miles above the village, and about 4 miles away from it. From here they had a excellent view of the village below, provided it wasn't foggy out, like it was…But that's why they had the latest state of the art cameras outside, looking in on the village where they couldn't see.

"It appears we have some unexpected villagers…"

"Other than the two cops your villagers found?" Fiske asked.

"Yes, however, these people are still alive…unlike the cops…" Saddler motioned to Chief Mendez to bring up the footage from one of the cameras overlooking the town center.

"Do you know these people?" Saddler asked.

Fiske stared at the screen, his face scrunched into a scowl,

"Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible" He hissed.

"You do know these people…I take it they aren't friends of yours by the way they stormed in to the center of town…"

"Of course not, they're here to ruin my plans!"

Saddler smiled as he motioned to Jack, who started towards the door, taking some of the monk workers Saddler had with him.

"Don't worry my old friend; they'll be taken care of. Then you could turn them into one of your experiments…" Saddler said with a grin.

Fiske sneer turned into a snicker as he though about it. "Bring them alive…I'll have the most fun testing and torturing them…"

* * *

"What are we going to do about him?" Kim asked as she motioned to the still burning corpse of the Spanish officer.

Everyone stopped what they were doing (which, surprise-surprise… was picking up chests of coins…); their eyes darted back and forth with one another.

"We can't just leave him here cooking…" Kim said folding her arms across her chest.

"She's right, cut him down…" Vin said as he went over to the pole.

Kim cut the ropes from behind and the body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now what?" Ron asked as he walked over to them.

"We call it in…" Vin said as he grabbed his radio.

"Away team to base, you read me base?" Vin said into the radio.

"_Roger away team, what's your current status?" _

"One Spanish officer dead, villagers seem to have killed him, they're under someone's control here…"

"_Copy that, what is your location now?"_

"Village center, we're going to search the buildings here before we move on. Any updates from the Secret Service on backup?"

"_Negative on the backup, they still think it'll be putting the president's daughter in danger…"_

"Understood base, over and out…"

"_Before you go, you know that kid that we had in the cell after the heist?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well he busted out about a hour ago, hurt a couple of agents pretty bad. Location is still unknown but he's probably heading to your location." _

"Copy that, keep a eye on him, if we can see where he goes he might just lead us to our targets."

"_Understood."_

Vin hung the radio back on his belt as he looked over the group.

"So Fukushima escaped?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Vin said.

"So what's our next plan…?" Kim asked as she pulled a tarp over the deceased officer's charred body.

"Well…" Vin started as he glanced at the surrounding buildings...

"We search…"

* * *

_I know, it's been a while. Too long to be honest and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. _

_Of course since this hasn't been active for a while certain aspects of the story have been changed, and I'm listing them here and in normal text for you._

1. This will not mirror the Resident Evil 4 game. It may be the same location as the game, but I feel, if it follows the game's story line, then everyone knows what's coming and it isn't interesting. So that's out.

2. There won't be a lot of the original game characters in here. I may mention Saddler, and Leon a lot, but from here on they aren't going to be main characters in this story. This is first and foremost a Kim Possible story, not a Resident Evil story. So it's main bad-guy will be Monkey Fist and associates.

3. Although I'm not following the Resident Evil 4 game, I'm still using a good chunk of the game-play and a majority of the levels as I see fit. It is in the same location after all.

_I can't say when I'll be back with another chapter for this, but I can say this story, and all my stories will be finished. Hopefully this is the sign of things to come. _

_And like before, leave a review, and you'll get a response. See you next chapter..._


End file.
